Lemon Pedia : Pervert Shampoo
by NarutoHar123
Summary: Very odd women give special Shampoo to Naruto But how this will affected on Naruto. Slowly Slowly all women attracted on Naru ? Various new womens, Lemon Cross-world and many things. and sometimes LIttle Sasuke , Kiba and Kakashi.
1. Intro

"Tsunade-obaachan! How are…"

Naruto was punched into the wall, bursting through it before he could finish his greeting. The punch was delivered by an enraged Hokage who yelled

"STOP CALLING ME OLD!"

Tsunade took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Now, I summoned you guys here today to give you a mission. This mission…" she was interrupted by a loud shout of

"YAY! NEW MISSION!" yelled by Naruto who somehow recovered from the punch through a brick wall with only a small lump on his head. He started jumping up and down saying

"What's it we're doing? Protecting Feral Lords? Or rescuing princesses? Or fighting cri…"

He smashed through the wall a second time,this time hit by Sakura who yelled "Shut up and listen to Trunade-sama" through the second Naruto-shaped hole.

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly.

"As I was saying, you are receiving a mission to collect some scrolls from the Hidden Sand Village. Kakashi will not come with you this time because he received another mission earlier but hasn't returned yet… he had to go find a cat who escaped from its owner again. He should have come back a few days ago, which is confusing me, surely the Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi can't be defeated by a mere cat."

"Could it be that Kakashi-sensei was attacked by other ninja during the mission?" asked Naruto who had just climbed back through the hole with a new lump on his head, making him look like a teddy bear.

"Na… Kakashi doesn't have many enemies, mainly because only very few of his foes have lived after engaging him…"

"Yeah, maybe sensei's just late because he's at some perverted bookstore reading that stupid book he always has in front of his nose." said Sakura.

The others nodded in agreement.

Somewhere in a far village

Kakashi sneezed. It caused the card castle in front of him to crumble.

"Ha!" said a large man with a long gray robe on.

"You lost the bet! That castle of yours barely lasted four minutes, and you say it can hold for an hour. Now you have to be my personal servant for a month before I give you the cat back."

Kakashi closed his uncovered eye and thought hard, 'If I stay for a month, I'll miss the second Icha Icha paradise movie. If I escape, I'll fail the mission and lose my honor at the same time. Which should I choose? Icha Icha paradise or my honor as a shinobi.'

He made up his mind quite quickly. He opened his eye and spoke to the man.

"I'm sorry but I cannot miss the second Icha Icha paradise movie, so I'm afraid that I'll have to escape." he prepared to leave, but then he saw the wide grin on the mans face.

"I knew you would try to worm your way out if you lost so I took away your books while you were busy building the card castle."

"What!"

Kakashi grabbed his bag and turned it upside down. Lots of kunai, food and an assortment of other things came out, but one vital thing was missing.

"No! My special edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise part VIII: The power of Porn' is gone!"

He turned towards the man slowly in fury, uncovering his right eye in the process.

"You have taken my 'Icha Icha Paradise part VIII: The power of Porn' and now I will kill you" he said coldly and started going through hand seals,

"Chidori!"

He screamed as his right hand glowed from the power of the chakra focused in it. He started to charge at the man, who stumbled backwards in fear. The man quickly took a TV remote from the table and turned the set in the room on, he pointed at the small television while he stuttered

"Wait! If I die, then your book is destroyed also."

The TV showed Kakashi's book hanging over a large cooking pot which was filled with acid like liquid. Kakashi's eyes widened as a mouse tied to a fishing rod like bait was lowered into the pot. There was a loud hissing noise and the mouse was pulled back up, or at least what was remained of it.

Only the bones of the mouse were still hanging to the fishing line ant it was still melting. A second later the fishing line snapped ant the bones fell back into the pot, bobbing on the surface for a second or two before dissolving completely.

"See?"

Said the man in triumph as he saw the look of pure terror on what he could see of Kakashi's face.

"If you don't listen to me, your book will join that mouse in the afterlife."

He pressed a button on the remote to emphasize his point. Kakashi's beloved book started to slowly inch toward the pot of doom. Kakashi slammed his face into the television screen desperate to reach his book while begging,

"Please! Don't hurt my book! I'll do anything! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

He banged hid head on the screen with each 'stop'. The man grinned evilly.

"All right…"

He said as he pressed another button on his TV remote control of Doom (the way Kakashi will refer it to during his months stay) and 'Icha Icha Paradise part VIII: The power of Porn' rose back up a little, away from the cooking pot of Doom.

"Now, you will work as my servant for a month and then I'll let you leave, if you behave like a good boy and do as your told, I'll give you back your precious book and the cat you were looking for in the first place. But if you do not do as you are told, my hand might slip…"

He tapped a button on his TV remote control of Doom, causing Kakashi's yellow book to drop an inch, nearing the cooking pot of doom, which caused Kakashi to tremble with fear.

"…and your book will never be seen ever again, and when I say never, I mean never, do I make myself clear?"

Kakashi nodded shakily.

"Good, you will get up at six everyday with my other servants to eat breakfast, then you will start the morning cleaning. You will clean all of the rooms on the first and second floor with some of my other servants, and then you will have lunch after you finish polishing the medals in the trophy room. You will then hang the cleaned laundry up in the first garden for them to dry. Bring them back into the mansion when they are dry or when it is about to rain. Then you will have a half-hour break before going to the stable to feed and wash the horses. Then you will return to the house to have supper. After that you will chain yourself to a tree until midnight as a punishment for cracking my TV with your head. Any questions?"

Still shaking, Kakashi shook his head,

"Good, you will start work tomorrow. And remember, any funny business, anything at all and I will rip the pages out of your book one by one and then burn them in front of your face through the TV. Now follow Yuki here to your room."

A typical servent girl appeared in the doorway and motioned for Kakashi to follow. Kakashi followed the girl silently.

'I would have to make a plan to save my book, then I'll find whoever made me sneeze and torture them for endangering the meaning of my existance...' thought Kakashi.

He shuddered as he heard the evil laughter coming from the man who had just defeated the Copy ninja Kakashi with a TV remote control and a cooking pot, wincing as his imagination showed him terrible scenes of his precious book being destroyed in inhuman ways.

'Whoever put me and my book in this situation will wish that they were never born…'

He started clenching and unclenching his fist as if itching to grab hold of the culprit's neck for endangering his book.

Back with the rest of Team 7 at Hokage's Tower

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade sneezed at the exact moment.

"Somehow I have a bad feeling about this." said Sasuke speaking for the first time in the meeting.

"I agree Sasuke-kun, but you'll protect me no matter what like the time with Garra, right Sasuke-kun?"

"No I will not and for the last time it was the Dope who saved you from Garra."

Said Sasuke his fists tightening as he remembered how Naruto had showed incredible strength and defeated Garra even when he turned into the one-tailed raccoon demon when he had been merely defeated at the start, when Garra wasn't using one tenth of his power.

Flashback

_"Naruto must have gone mad." thought Sasuke as he saw Naruto trying to get to Garra even when he's being flung around like a ragged doll, trying to protect the small toad he summoned earlier._

_Then Garra pissed Naruto off with words and Naruto blasted Garra's backside with the combination of an explosive note wrapped around the handle if a kunai. Sasuke caught Naruto before he fell of the tree and teased Naruto about getting beaten up so much only to land a one hit on Garra, but was impressed against his will because two Chidori barely harmed Garra but Naruto's asspoke was with no doubt very effective seeing Garra couldn't recover immediately. _

_Sasuke took the chance to try to save his face by telling Naruto to release Sakura from the sand bind and then escape while he hold Garra off. But then Naruto said he understood something and told Sasuke to rest before summoning a huge amount of chakra. Sasuke, Temari, Gamakichi (name of frog Naruto saved earlier) and Pakkun (Kakashi's nin-dog who helped Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru track Sasuke and Garra) watched as Naruto created about 2000 shadow clones and pounded Garra into a pulp. Then Garra did something only kids see in stupid superman TV shows. _

_Garra turned huge, very huge, about the size of a small mountain. Sasuke thought Naruto was doomed when he saw sand wrap itself around Naruto, unable to assist his teammate because of the pain of the cursed seal on his shoulder. Then he was shocked again when Naruto summoned a huge toad, about the same size as the demon there facing. After a fierce battle (Which was like being in the middle of a typhoon and a tsunami combined, Naruto shattered Garra's raccoon form. they fell down towards the earth and landed in some branches. _

_With one last attack, Naruto punched Garra in the face and they both hit the ground. Sasuke knew it was over because the sand binding Sakura lost effect. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground and went to find Naruto. He found the blonde still trying to get to Garra with his chin, and fell unconscious after hearing the news of Sakura's safety. Garra's siblings retrieved their brother and left after Garra told them that he didn't want to fight anymore. He still remembered the smile on Naruto's face. Not the wide grin that didn't reach his eyes, but a peaceful look, one that he had never seen before._

End Flashback

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto didn't win by luck, as Sakura kept telling everyone. She only says that because she didn't see the whole battle, having passed out at the start. Naruto was stronger than him, and if he can't even beat Naruto, he'll never be able to kill Itachi.

'Looks like I'll have to triple the training for now.' he thought. He was thinking so hard that he didn't realize the meeting was over and that everyone was looking at him, with Naruto saying that Sasuke was probably scared of cactuses or something, which caused Sakura to punch the dope through another wall, this time falling out of the 3 story building.

Tsunade spoke to Sasuke while Sakura was yelling at Naruto through the second Naruto–shaped hole.

"While you were spacing out, I have told Naruto and Sakura that you will meet your temporary sensei while Kakashi's not here at the North gate at 7 o'clock sharp. And…"

She turned to Sakura, "you're going to pay for those holes you made Sakura, unless Naruto is willing to do…" "I'll pay for it!" said Naruto who climbed back through the hole and continued

"I'll do anything for Sakura-chan!" he said as he took out his Gama-chan (the name of his wallet) and emptied most of its' contents on the Sannin's desk. The cuckoo-clock on the wall signaled 6 o'clock and Naruto stomach growled at exactly the same time.

"I'm going to get some ramen for dinner, see you guys later." with that he ran off, leaving his teammates with a very pissed off Tsunade.

"The brat needs a lesson on manners..." grumbled Tsunade as she took out a bottle of sake. Taking a swig, she motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to leave, which they happily complied feeling a scary aura around their Hokage.

Somewhere outside

In a small alley on the way to the ramen stand, Naruto's mind was filled with ramen. Too busy with the food in his mind as he ran, he accidentally bumped into a woman, making her drop the bags she's carrying.

"Sorry!" said Naruto quickly as he helped her up and pick up her bags for her.

Then he saw the contents of one of the bags still on the floor.

"Hey miss, where do you buy this shampoo?" he asked, picking one up and looking at it. The woman looked at him with questioning eyes, as if she thought he was joking or something.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

"Well…" Naruto began while scratching the back of his head.

"The shampoo I use at home was brought from the Wave Country, I've used it up and very few people are willing to sell me stuff here because of um…special reasons."

"Did you have control over the special reasons?" she asked politely.

Naruto was surprised, 'Most people whom he talks to ignore, glare and chuck stuff at him. She must be from another country.' he thought.

"Well apart from killing myself, I can't do anything about It.: he said it with a wide grin on his face.

"I have a friend who smiles like you do and hides behind it, so I've learnt to read the eyes for emotions. You are sad at this moment. You want affection but are afraid to reach out for it properly."

Naruto tried to deny it, but deep down he knew it was true. He was trying to think of something to say when the woman spoke again

"I can help you here…" she gave him a bottle of liquid. She seemed to look behind him for a moment before saying

"Drink it and you will feel better tomorrow. And also keep the shampoo, I don't need anymore anyway." with that she walked away, waving goodbye to him.

"See you around Naruto." she said before turning a corner. Naruto walked away after a while, still confused on why someone saw through his mask so easily.

"That's because she's one of the few who truely cares for others kit, even though she just met you, she already treats you with kindness. Trust me on this one, I can sense it."

'I didn't ask your opinion you foxy, go back to sleep.'

"Sure, but drink that stuff she gave you."

"You sure it's safe?" thought Naruto.

"**If someone who cares for you poisons you, then you don't have much to live for anyway**." replied the demon before falling asleep again.

Naruto sighed and started back to his crappy apartment, forgetting about dinner completely. Five minutes later he opened his door and put down the bag of Shampoo'son a chair. Deciding to try the new stuff out, he decided to take a shower before going to bed. Naruto finished his shower quickly and flopped onto his bed. He grabbed the bottle the woman gave him and downed the contents, feeling the cool liquid sliding down his throat. He immediately felt drowsy and the last that came to his head was 'How did she know my name?' before sleep took him to La La land.


	2. Naruto Tenten

At Naruto's crappy apartment

Chirping birds which always seem to like annoying sleeping people who are lazy.

This morning, Naruto fell victim to the chirping sound and got up sleepily, before falling off the bed with an "Ouch". He checked his clock which was hanging on the shabby wall of his tiny apartment. It read 6 a.m.

The blonde lazily got out a cup of instant ramen from under his bed and went to the bathroom with a kettle. He turned on the tap of the shower and poured some into the kettle. He went back to his only other room (Yes, Naruto's crappy apartment only has one room and a bathroom.) and stuck the plug of the kettle into the only energy source apart from the light bulb hanging on a line up on the cracked ceiling. He yawned loudly and soon the kettle started to whistle, signaling that the water was ready. He pulled back the paper between him and his meal and poured some water into the cup. The ramen-addicted boy waited for an agonizing three minutes and then started to eat his most favorite food in the world. After he finished all of it, he disposed of the rubbish (Which was to the back of his bed.) and then checked the clock again. It read 6 a.m.

"That's strange." muttered Naruto, "Last time I checked it was…" a look which rivaled Kakashi's when he saw his book over the cooking pot of Doom through the TV of Doom appeared on the dope's face when he realized what had happened. The clock had stopped working .

"Crap! I'll be late for the meeting!" cried Naruto as he flopped down on his stomach and grabbed his orange jumpsuit from under his bed (Naruto doesn't have a cupboard so he stuffs most of his things under his bed, including an infamous yellow book which has an R on the back and some blood on the pages which were caused by the nosebleeds of a growing boy.) and pulled it on, zipping it up. He tied his forehead protector around his head carelessly (he'll regret that later.) and dashed out of his door grabbing his kunai holster in the process. He locked his door and almost flew towards the direction of the north gate.

In the streets of Konoha

Tenten was bored, she was bored of watching Lee punching logs, bored of Neji ignoring her and bored of Gai-sensei's talks of youth. So the weapon specialist sneaked away from the training ground and went for a walk 30 minutes ago. Now she is in the street wandering around aimlessly, still so bored that she considered going back to listen to her sensei's endless crap. She was about to head back towards the training ground to her doom when she caught a whiff of sweet scent. But before she could identify the source of the nice smell an orange blur knocked into her at high speed, sending them both tumbling down a small alleyway. Luckily for them, there were some fluffy blankets stacked in the space so the two landed onto the blankets unharmed.

But unfortunately, for them they got tangled into the blankets and after struggling for a while, the female finally broke free and tumbled onto the ground. Tenten looked at the boy still stuck inside the torn blankets (the reason they were dumped in the alleyway in the first place). His head was still stuck inside the blankets so she couldn't see his face but the orange jumpsuit seemed oddly familiar.

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked the weapon girl.

"Yes, it's me." said Naruto still struggling to get out from the pile if sheets which imprisoned him.

Tenten sighed. 'Still as stupid as ever. And sexy too… Huh? Where did the hell did that come from?' she shook her head blushing trying to rid her mind of a sudden image of Naruto grabbing her forcefully, pushing her onto a bed and… she hit herself on the head with a big pink rubber hammer to stop her mind from going further in her sudden perverted thoughts. She took out a kunai and started hacking at the blanket that Naruto was entangled in. A few seconds later Naruto was freed and sitting on the floor. "What were you thinking running so fast?" she asked still a bit red in the face crossing her arms standing over Naruto 'Darn, I've been around Neji too much, I think he is starting to rub off on me...wish Naruto would start rubbing me though...Ahh! stop thinking about stuff like that!" she thought cringing in an effort to not think about Naruto, which was hard considering she did like him in a way since he beat Neji in the Chuunin exams way back.

Tenten has taking a long deep breath before she don't know what had fallen for him and why her body react hungrily tried to reacted.

"Sorry, I was late for a meeting with my tea…" he said standing up but couldn't finish because his leg snagged the huge pile of blankets and he fell on to Tenten, pushing her to the ground and dragging a huge pile of mangled blankets on to the two of them. Tenten groaned at the sudden weight placed on her.

"Get off me Naruto!" yelled Tenten angrily but inside her heart was racing 'A boy's on top of me, and he's so cute! I want to kiss that cute face…' . She breathed in the sweet smell of Naruto's hair, making her slightly lightheaded, but before she could form some kind of plan girls do when in a situation where a cute guy you is on top of you with his body pressed into you, Naruto started squirming, trying to get the blankets off him and Tenten.

He tried to hoist himself on his elbows, but only succeeded in grinding his body against Tenten. Tenten blushed at the sudden feeling of Naruto's well-toned body grinding against her made, and a loud moan escaped her mouth when Naruto's leg rubbed against a very sensitive area. She unconsciously started rubbing herself against Naruto, moans of pleasure coming out of her mouth, her body suddenly begging for more contact. 'Naruto is so warm…huh? Warm? He is NOT warm, but so warm...ahhhhh! I'm getting horny over a blonde idiot! I don't even love him!' she thought, but stopped when Naruto's soft cheek brushed against hers, making her blush. "Oh crap… I think I'm gonna fall in love …"

Naruto heard the moaning the turned-on girl was making and moved even quicker while blushing because Tenten's sweet voice and the feeling of her body rubbing against him was turning him on and he needed to get to the north gate as soon as possible or Sakura will literally try to kill him for being late like Kakashi. But unfortunately for him, the faster he moved, trying to shift the blankets of the two of them, the more pleasure Tenten received, making her moan even louder. She thought if she should tell Naruto to stop moving and try to plan something when she caught another dose of that nice smell when her face was pressed into Naruto's shoulder when he managed to bend up a little. The smell seemed to enhance her senses and make her hormones go haywire.

She finally gave in to the extreme pleasure she was experiencing at the moment and stopped trying to think on how to get Naruto off her, instead she was thinking about how to make Naruto forget about wherever he was going to go to and how to 'invite' him to go with her instead. She giggled madly while blushing a deep shade of red as the perverted part of her mind sent her VERY perverted images of Naruto doing so many naughty things to her which would make any non-gay guy kill their own family to be a certain blonde demon container.

Naruto was panicking. Not only was he stuck under a huge pile of blankets down a narrow alleyway alone with a girl, he was becoming more late by the second and for every extra second he was late, the chances of being murdered by an enraged Sakura increased dramatically. He stopped moving and closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind (which was made very hard for him at the moment because Tenten automaticly whined at the sudden stop of movement and mumbled stuff like "more" and "don't stop moving" which was distracting him greatly.) His thoughts wandered off to how cute Tenten was, and how soft her big mounds pressing against his chest were.

'Ahhhhh crap! I'm starting to think like Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei! Must focus... focus… Focus…" he thought trying his best to control his hand which was inching slowly towards the girl's chest. A large cage with a seal appeared in his mind.

"Focus on what kit? On getting out or on getting your hands on the girls' breasts." came the voice of Kyuubi, who was woken up by Naruto's loud thoughts.

'I wonder if he'll mind if I …' she started edging her lips closer to his face, while her heart rate increased the closer she got. But before her lips made contact, Naruto opened his eyes, a large amount of chakra suddenly flowing through his body. Tenten realized that he had opened his chakra gate because she had seen Lee practice it everyday in the training grounds while Neji sat in a corner and meditated. Naruto focused the chakra on his hands and legs and pushed hard onto ground, sending the huge pile of blanket flying upwards a few feet off him, landing with a flump behind him.

"Yes! Finally got it off!" he said happily.

"Strong scent? repeated a baffled Naruto."What happened to You Tenten?

"I'm horny, Naruto," the bun-haired girl further explained.

Blue eyes went wide in understanding, and now that he thought about it, only one thing he did in the morning could explain this 'scent' Tenten was talking about.

Giving a reassuring smile, Tenten reached over and took his left hand in her right. "I see you now understand the situation. I need you to have sex with me, Naruto. I'm so horny now that I just can't wait."

Naruto was at a loss for words, not to mention scared. Here was Tenten, needing him to have sex with her, but he just didn't know whether he could go through with it. What about Sakura-chan? Would he jeopardize any chances he had with her? "I… I don't know —"

"Please, Naruto," pleaded Tenten as she gazed into his eyes.

Hearing that 'please' and seeing those deep pleading brown eyes were all he needed to make a decision. Tenten needed him, and he was not the type to ever turn away any of his friends who needed help. With a small shy grin, Nartuo nodded his consent. "Alright, Tenten, just tell me what you want me to do."

Smiling warmly that her friend was going to lend a hand in reducing her sexual desire, the teenage kunoichi picked up her huge scroll with her left hand before taking his left hand in her right. She guided her soon-to-be lover away from the training area, deeper into the forest.

Several minutes later, the pair found a soft patch of grass next to a wide tree with sunlight streaming through the leaves from overhead. Tenten apparently thought this was a perfect spot, for she tossed her scroll on the ground to the left of the tree before facing Naruto with lust in her eyes. Despite her wearing high-heeled kunoichi sandals, he was just slightly taller than her, yet she couldn't care less.

Tenten pulled her partner forward to plant a firm kiss on his lips. At first, he didn't return it, but after a few moments, Tenten felt his arms wrap around her back and the next thing she knew, Naruto was kissing back eagerly. She nearly swooned at how good Naruto was at this, especially when she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. Where did he learn how to kiss like this? Liquid tongue touching hers and his breath entering her mouth were making her dizzy, therefore she couldn't help but to moan in approval.

Breaking the lip-lock out of need for air, Tenten panted a bit as she stared at him, but a moment later, she grinned sultry at her whisker-faced male friend. "I'm guessing this is not the first time you kissed a girl. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto softly chuckled, his cheeks pinking to match hers. "Yeah, you can say that, Tenten."

"Good," Tenten purred in approval as she rubbed her hands over his t-shirt covered chest just before reaching up to push off his jacket. Only then did the turned-on girl once more pulled Naruto's head forward to latch her mouth over his in a searing kiss, and when she felt his hand behind her neck to pull her more onto his mouth, the brunette moaned in endorsement of his actions.

As the kiss deepened and tongues came into play, Tenten knew it was but a taste compared to what was to come, and it was going to be good.

(Lemon starts here)

After a minute or two, the pair broke for air. Yet the brunette began immediately kissing and licking along her partner's cheek, and when she felt his body trembled after she gave a slow lick along one whisker-mark, Tenten smiled wickedly, knowing she already found one of his pleasure spots. She ground her pelvis against his, purring at the feel of his manhood hardening against her body.

Naruto softly growled, not only from her touch but from her scent as well, now he was close enough to pick up the smell of her hair, sweat, and the faint trace of her arousal. He latched his mouth over her exposed neck, causing her to moan. He smirked upon hearing her. "I'm not going to be the only one moaning," he softly said against her skin before he renewed his assault with kisses, licks, small nips and bits along her neck and jaw.

Moaning from that wonderful skilled mouth on her neck, Tenten undid his hitai-ate, and moment later, she felt his hand untie hers. "Show me what you got, Whisker Boy," she nearly purred as they tossed away their headbands. The teenage girl groaned when that same masculine hand groped one of her breasts, kneading the tit though her clothes.

"'Whisker Boy', eh?" Naruto chuckled before his mouth molded over hers for a deep kiss. A minute later, he broke to the kiss much to her mewing displeasure. "I just need a nickname for you," he said with a smirk, his cerulean orbs locked on lustful chocolate eyes. His hand pinched her hardened nipple through her clothes, making her yelp in pleasure. "How about 'Weapons Girl'?" With that said, he reengaged the deep, tongue tying kiss, making her moan in welcoming his mouth on hers.

Having enough of him dominating her for the moment, the horny kunoichi boldly palmed his crotch, making her softly laughed in his mouth upon hearing and feeling his groan. When she grabbed his manhood through his pants, she was awarded with a loud moan as he pulled his mouth away from hers.

Even though his pants was in the way, just by feeling it through the material was enough for Tenten to tell that Naruto's sword was no small fry. "You have one Hell of a weapon here, lover," she said erotically. "I'm going to enjoy riding you hard."

Growling at how wonderful her hand was stroking him with his pants on, Naruto fought back and plunged his hand pass the elastic of her red pants and cupped her wet panties. The surprised move made her shriek in ecstasy as she tossed her head back. She moaned loudly afterward, when his fingers began molding over the lips of her wet vagina.

As her brain currently was focused on the fingering her femininity was receiving, Tenten barely noticed her lover's other hand was undoing the clasps of her Chinese blouse. Her own hands assisted his efforts, and it was not long before her blouse fell to the ground, making her quiver a bit from the slight chill of her heated skin meeting cool air.

Pausing his work on her soaked sex, Naruto examined her exposed chest, making the year-and-half-older girl smirked lustfully at him. "Enjoying the view, Whisker Boy?" she asked while her hands cupped and kneaded her breasts.

The blond could only nodded to answer. Her breasts were held up by a black kunoichi bra, which has a single strap going diagonally from one shoulder to her chest's opposite side. The strap was fixed to a metal ring, which held the bra up in place. Yet what really caught his attention was that her two tits were nice and full, being on par close to Temari's from what he saw of the Suna kunoichi.

Loving seeing those blue eyes so mesmerized on her, Team Gai's female warrior felt a huge sense of power and deep gratification to know her body spellbound Naruto. It made her feel more lovely and feminine in the process, and after she sexily crossed her arms in order to pull off her bra over her head, Tenten licked her lips when he did the same upon seeing her chest totally naked.

Naruto did not hesitate as he began to kiss, lick, and suckled on one bosom, causing his lovely partner to coo and moan. He paid attention to the nipple and areola, thinking their pretty pink color matched well with the coloring of the surrounding skin. Her sounds of pleasure were music to his ears, especially after he plunged his other hand underneath her panties and fingered her heat directly causing her to admit a shout that boosted his pride.

Tenten once more couldn't believe how skilled Naruto was in this. Those fingers were wonderfully touching her sheath in a way that was making her mind go numb, and combined that with his mouth on her tit, she was sent rocketing toward the sky. With one hand behind her lover's head to encourage him to continue lavishing her, the brunette was about to think it was time to reciprocate him when she felt two of his fingers trusted hard into her womanhood, making her cry out loudly again. Unable to do anything, she clutched the blond to her, moaning as his fingers rapidly moved in-and-out of her.

Eyes closed while panting, the young woman moaned again when she felt another spark go up her spine. "Kami… Oooooo… I'm going to die! I'm so close!" Her sex-induced brain could not think of anything but those two digits touching the inner walls of her wet and hot vagina. The pressure was building and she knew it was only a matter of time before it burst. When his thumb suddenly rubbed hard against her clitoris, she arched her back and felt the dam break.

Letting out the most primal scream she ever produced, Tenten rode the waves of ecstasy that rocked over her, She moaned long as her sex kept pulsing and releasing into that wonderful hand. For the first time in her life, she had not ever came so hard, and when she finally came down from the peak, the lithe female ninja slumped forward, her left cheek resting on the top of her lover's head as she panted and enjoyed the softness of this golden mane.

Meantime, Naruto's own heart rate has accelerated upon seeing and hearing Tenten shuddered through an intense orgasm. Despite that he had first agreed to do this to help her as a friend in need, his own sex tool was now aching badly for the woman resting against his body. His instincts were shouting for him to rip their remaining clothes off and mate with her forcefully. Yet he stood still, knowing better to ever do that, for he waited for his friend to calm down before he would try anything.

Upon feeling her breathing has slowed back to a normal pace, Naruto gently pulled slightly away from her, causing Tenten to raise her head in the process. Brown eyes watched as he removed his hand from her soaked crotch and licked the liquid off his fingers. The site was quite erotic to the young woman as she softly moaned.

"You taste good, Tenten," Naruto admitted, his smoldering eyes never leaving hers.

Unable to help herself, Tenten pulled his dirty hand toward her before sucking a couple of fingers into her mouth. Her lustful orbs still locked on his blue ones, she moaned at the divine taste of her essence. She was very pleased upon seeing his breath hitched. With one final long suck, the aroused girl removed the fingers from her mouth before licking around the edges. "You're right. It tastes sooo good," she purred.

Her actions and words were the finally straw for Konoha's Jinchuuriki, for he definitely must have her. He powerfully pulled her body flushed against his and ravished her open mouth in a deep heated kiss that made both moaned and groaned.

As she welcomed the liquid fire of his tongue dueling with hers, Tenten knew she couldn't wait for the final act. Her core was still burning hotly despite her recent release, and she knew there was only one way to put out the fire.

Reluctantly breaking the lip-lock, much to his displeasure as well, the Weapons Mistress kept her eyes locked with his to make certain she get her point across. "I need you now, Naruto," she said, her voice horsed with desire.

Getting the message, Naruto stepped back to quickly eliminate the rest of his clothes at the same time he watched Tenten did the same while watching him, which included the wraps around her thighs and hips. By the time both were fully naked, as the day they were born, the male genin couldn't help but to admire the womanly form that stood before him.

Being a kunoichi, the hard work and training had given Tenten a well-toned body, especially noticeable in her abs and nicely flat stomach. Her chest, curves, and shapely legs displayed her femininity beautifully. Her slanted brown eyes and angular face were exotic to match well with her hair buns, which were the same color as the small, trimmed patch above her sex. Overall, Naruto had not ever noticed her beauty, until now.

Seeing Naruto like this, the brunette couldn't help but to admire how much he had grown. His face was sharp, having lost his baby look. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue to match superbly with those golden locks, which matched with the hair between his legs. Arms and legs were nicely toned with muscles, and his chest and stomach were hard with no fat in sight. Tenten saw a handsome and dashing young man that most women in the village would drool over.

Without even thinking about, Naruto spoke out what was on top of his mind. "You're beautiful," he spoke with admiration.

Despite her body being taunt with sexual desire, Tenten felt her heart skipped upon hearing the compliment. With a genuine warm smile, she took the few steps to mold her body against his before kissing him in gratitude for making her feel very attractive.

Gently pushing him down onto the soft grass without disengaging their lips, the aroused brown-haired woman straddled her lover, moaning and loving the feel of his hard stick rubbing against her moist womanhood. As she grinded down, she was aware he was grinding back, sending new sparks of pleasure through their beings.

Breaking the kiss with a smooch, Tenten sat up with her hands on his abs as she smiled seductively. "Ready for the main event, Naruto? I know we're both going to enjoy this." She raised herself enough for her to grab his manhood, and after giving his dick several wonderful strokes, causing him to moan a bit, the brunette kunoichi lodged his tip against her wet entrance. Both quivered at the contact prior to her closing her eyes and began to slowly descend.

Once more, both moaned and shuddered, as his thick stick spread her inner walls, until he was all the way inside when his hands latched onto her waist. Only then did both savor the union between them. For him, it was incredible to feel hot wetness surrounding him with a soft grip. For her, she had not ever felt so full to the brim with thickness and length stretching her insides wonderfully. It was a moment of utopia for the pair.

Opening her lust-filled eyes, Tenten stared down at Naruto as her hips began to move. It was a slow pace, allowing her to relish the feel of this sword leaving her before entering again. The sparks of pleasure radiating from her core made her moan and groan, and when she saw him opened his eyes, the lovely brunette moaned even louder upon seeing those gorgeous blues filled with desire and longing… for her. Wanting and needing more, she picked up the speed, loving and moaning in desire as the pleasure increased.

Unable to stay inactive, not with this exquisite woman driving him crazy, Naruto gripped her waist and began rapidly moving his hips. Tenten's cries of ecstasy told him she was thrilled with his actions, watching her closed her eyes and toss her head around as she matched his strokes. It was an erotic sight to see her moan, pant, and move like she was possessed, and it was enough to make him equally fixate on her.

Leaning down a bit to better use her hips, the lovely brunette groaned as her lover's dick hit her special spot as it continued to plunge in-and-out of her wet, hot core. The intense sexual bliss was driving her toward new heights that she had not ever experienced before, and she loved it.

When he had hit her spot again, the electrical shock coursed through her body, causing Tenten to moan loudly once more and made her mouth speak words her partner had not ever heard her utter before. "OOOOOOOO…. FUCK… ME! GIVE ME…. MORE! COME ON… OOOOO… NARUTO! FUCK ME! FUCK ME GOOOOOOOD!"

Those sexy, dirty words were the final straw for the blond young man, for he sat up, wrapped his arms around his beautiful partner, and increased the assault on her womanhood, while he latched his mouth over one pink nipple. Naruto watched with extreme lust as she flung her head backward and screamed at the double attack on her body, as her arms immediately wrapped strongly around his shoulders and head. When she brought her head back up, he raised his head for his mouth to hungrily devoured hers, swallowing her moans while their tongues dueled heatedly.

Pulling her mouth away, Tenten moaned loudly once more before opening her brown orbs to look deeply in blue eyes burning with fire. She was turned on by the sight of Naruto covered in sweat and his blond locks quite disheveled, not to mention the feel of his body against her as his manhood still chugged away inside her. Feeling the tension in her core drawing ever tighter, the girl knew the explosion was coming and it was going to be huge.

Naruto couldn't help but feel even more stir up on the gorgeous vision before him. The sweat covering Tenten's toned body gave a soft sheen. Strands of hair were flying loose from her buns, giving her a wild, attractive look. Yet most importantly were those twin chocolate eyes filled with blazing passion for him. The erotic feminine picture made him groan, feeling the pressure between his legs was nearing a breaking point. He knew he was going to erupt explosively.

Crying out as Naruto's mouth covered her neck with kisses, licks, and nips, Tenten closed her eyes and tilted her head for him to gain better access. She felt him grunt as his arms tightened around her and his penis felt like it grew a bit more, widening her channel in the process. His hoarse words verified to her what was happening to him. "TENTEN… I'M… GOING… TO… CUM! WHERE…"

"IT'S OKAY!" the brunette called out, her arms and hands gripping him strongly. "FILL ME!" She paused to cry out again in passion. "CUM IN ME!" She moaned loudly. "CUM WITH MEEEEEE!"

Her words were the final straw for the blond teenage boy. With one final plunge of his dick to the roots within her, Naruto closed his eyes, buried his faced in the juncture of her neck, and hollered out his release as stream after stream of hot semen shot into Tenten. His brain couldn't focus on anything else but the intense pleasure pulsating from his manhood as he felt her walls clamped around him and his ears picked up her scream of pleasure. He just wanted the powerful feeling to go on without end.

The moment she felt the first jets of his essence hit her walls and flowed into her womb, the dam burst for Tenten as she was sent rocketing skyward. With a long scream filling the air, her wet sheath compressed around his rod as her own severe explosion radiated outward from her core to her entire being. Her mind was turned to mush, not thinking on anything but the most blissful and forceful orgasm she had ever had, and as her inner fluids kept merging with her lover's, the teenage girl desired the feeling to just continue onward for eternity.

Yet all things eventually must come to an end, and after what felt like forever for the two lovers, their orgasms died out, causing them to slump against each other, his face still on her neck and her head lying on his shoulder. They panted heavily, twitching occasionally upon feeling his sex jerked a bit inside her and her vagina responded in kind by momentarily clamping around him.

With her tongue partly sticking out as she panted, Tenten felt like a female dog in heat. "Kami…" she managed to softly speak between breaths. "I… have not… ever come… so hard… before." She gently mewed upon feeling his fingers traveling up her spine.

"You're… not the only… one," gasped Naruto. It had felt like all his energy blasted out of his body through his dick with that eruption.

As they sat together, enjoying the touch of one another and the feel of their cooling sweat, their breathing rate gradually returned to normal, and only then did each relaxed to relish the afterglow. Small blissful grins graced their faces as fingers softly traced over each other's skin.

"Tenten?" Naruto spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" she replied, her right index finger ghosting down his left side.

Raising his head back to look at her, prompting her to do the same, the blond boy frowned in curiosity. "Well… When I first entered you, I was expecting something. Some sort of 'barrier' that I read all women have."

Understanding dawned to the brunette weapons expert. "You're referring to my hymen," she grinned gently. "I broke it during my first year as a genin under Gai-sensei's intensive training. I'm glad though or else I would have found it painful during sex."

"That's good," Naruto grinned in relief, before his frown reappeared. "What about… Well, I did shoot into you. I just hope—"

Tenten tenderly laughed, shaking her head at his apprehension. He looked kind of cute like this. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm not going to get pregnant. Knowing you, you perhaps are not aware that all active-duty kunoichi and I activate anti pregnecy Jutsu." Her lips curled into a half frown. "Just in case we're captured by the 'enemy'."

After purring a bit from the soft kisses Naruto were placing on the back of her neck, Tenten heard him asked two questions that brought her back to the situation that had started this lovemaking session with him. "Are you okay now? You're not horny anymore?"

Now that she was thinking about it, her nose took a whiff of his scent, and surely enough, that 'smell' was still there. Not as potent as it was before, but the traces were sufficient to make her head spin and her crotch melt anew. She softly chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm not entirely satisfied yet, Naruto."

The blond jinchuuriki sighed with a small grin. Not that he didn't enjoyed the sex, just he was hoping Tenten's horniness would have been resolved, especially after that fiery climax they had experienced minutes ago. Yet he was not going to give up, until she was completely gratified.

Watching her raise her head to look at him; Naruto saw her sly expression. "So… Ready for Round Two, Whisker Boy?" she asked seductively.

He answered not with words but with action, as the whiskered young man swiftly pulled her head forward and mashed his mouth over hers. His female partner moaned deeply in approval of the feel of his lips warmly molding over hers and their hot tongues slithering together. Yet just as fast as he initiated the searing kiss, Naruto ended it harshly, leaving her breathless. "Does that answer your question, Weapons Girl?" he teased with a smiling expression that told Tenten he was going to give it to her.

Liking very much her lover's aggressiveness, Tenten matched his expression before giving a quick nip on his chin. Then she disengaged her body from his prior to lying down in front of him onto the soft grass, propping up on her forearms. With her smoldering brown eyes lock on his blue ones, the brunette licked her lips and raised her shapely legs in the air as she spread them. Naruto's breath hitched at the provocative picture before him.

Knowing she caught him in her spell, the Weapons Mistress just needed to reel him in. "Like what you see, lover?" she asked sexily. She reached down for her fingers of one hand to spread her labia apart, showing her wet sex, which was oozing out the combination of their juices. "As you can see, I'm ready for you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me long and hard. Just pound me silly with that steel sword of yours and make me explode."

Unable to just take her dirty talk lightly, due to how much it was turning him on, Naruto pounced on Tenten, and before she knew it, his mouth was covering hers in yet another toe-curling kiss that made her moan and her arms swiftly circling around his body. Yet, as before, he quickly ended the lip-lock, leaving her breathless. His smoldering eyes and big grin made her shiver, especially after feeling the tip of his penis touching her entrance as he aligned the organ. "You want it that badly, Weapons Girl? You got it!" With that said, he slammed his hips against hers, filling her flaming sheath to the brim with solid hard man-meat.

Eyelids clutching closed, Tenten couldn't help but to toss her head back and let out a scream as a huge shock of intense pleasure coursed through her body from the brisk intrusion and her core fluttered welcomingly around his stick. Yet before she could get a chance to recover, the 17-year-old girl felt her lover's body fall on top of hers, molding his skin to hers, prior to his hips began to slap vigorously against hers, his rod speedily weaving in and out of her in the process.

"YES! YEEEEEES!" the brunette kunoichi yelled as bolts of electricity shot through her system. She tightened her arms around her partner, while her legs wrapped around his hips ending with her feet crossed over his rump. "FUCK ME! OOOOOOOOOOOOHH! FUCK ME GOOOOOOD!" A gasp escaped her mouth as her special spot was stimulated, sending a shock up her spine. "NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Spurn on by her words, Naruto continued the assault, motivated to drive the beautiful woman underneath him to the ultimate high. Yet by doing so, he was increasing his own pleasure as well, loving the feel of her body and her liquefied womanhood. It was heavenly.

With minds thinking about nothing but each other, the two teenagers drove on, and when Naruto silenced Tenten with his mouth over hers, she clutched her arms even tighter around his body with one hand on the back of his head. They moaned and groaned into each other's mouths, tongues lovingly tangling together as they carried on the breakneck merging of their sexes.

The sex fest between them went on for a very long time afterward, and it was something neither would ever forget.

(Lemon Ends)

Both of them wearing their clothes immdiatly before anyone could see at naked form. "I'll treat you to some ice-cream tomorrow evening, Tenten-chan." he said the first idea of how to cheer her up that came to his mind.

"YAY!" Tenten suddenly cried, flinging her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him into a tight hug, her attitude doing a 180 degree turn.

"I love ice-cream! Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" she kissed him on the cheek happily, making Naruto blush. A second later she realized what she had just done and blushed too. She quickly released her hold on his neck and ran away quickly, shouting "See you tomorrow at the ice-cream stand, Naruto-kun!" back at him.

Serveral seconds latter

"_What just suddenly happened to her ? and directly we did it ? Oh god I don't know what happened forward ? _Naruto thoughs really crazy mind. But no one knows this all did the part of pervert Shampoo that mysterious women gave to him.


	3. Naruto Ayame

Training grounds

Neji was sitting in the shade of a large tree watching his teammates doing their training. Lee was currently doing push ups, about halfway through his goal of 400. The Hyuuga watched as Lee went on and on, with no sign of tiredness on his face, while Tenten was a few feet away from him practicing her with her kunai and shuriken. Neji observed her for a while and noticed something strange, Tenten's kunai and shuriken were whizzing through the air, striking the tree but almost all of them missed the target stuck on the wood, some of them hitting the trees nowhere near the target while most of the metal bounced off the trees harmlessly. Neji decided to go and see what's going on.

"What's bugging you Tenten?" said Neji walking up to the girl and crossing his arms. He started feeling annoyed when Tenten continued to chuck her weapons carelessly at the direction of the tree ignoring him as if she was in a trance. Neji sighed and spoke again

"Tenten what's bugging you?" he asked again. When he received no response he walked in front of her targets, thinking that she would stop and notice him now. He was wrong because Tenten still chucked stuff at his direction. Shocked that the girl still didn't notice he was there, He didn't react fast enough and was hit by one of the kunai.

"TENTEN!" The girl snapped out of it and looked blankly at Neji, who was clutching his bleeding shoulder with his left hand, looking very annoyed. Then Tenten realized what had happened and rushed up to him, apologizing.

"Sorry Neji! I was thinking about something and didn't see you." she said and handed him some bandages.

"What's bugging you?" asked Neji for the third time while cleaning his wound with some strange white stuff. He glared at Tenten who blushed a bit and replied "Nothing important."

"Yeah, and that unimportant thing distracted you so much you hit your own teammate with a kunai." said Neji sarcastically. He finished cleaning the wound and wrapped bandages around it, tying the knot carefully. "So, what happened? You missed the meeting yesterday and turn up today looking like someone who saw Lee naked in the shower." Tenten, who had zoomed away again, only caught the words "saw Lee naked in the shower"

"What? You saw Lee naked in the shower?" she asked surprised, making Neji extremely annoyed. "No I didn't see Lee naked in the shower and I was asking you why you are so distracted today." Tenten was about to answer when Lee walked up to them, having finished his pushups. "What are you two talking about?" he asked, looking from an extremely annoyed Neji to Tenten who was … 'Blushing?' Lee thought. 'I've hardly ever seen Tenten blush before, something strange must have happened.'

"So what's going on? Did Neji just confess his undying love to you or is it the other way around?" he asked the girl. Tenten's blush disappeared as she snorted.

"As if he ever will. I think he's gay." she said.

"I'm not!" Neji shouted defensively, almost too defensively, she ignored him and continued.

"I was just thinking about Nar…" she stopped herself from saying the rest of the sentence, but the other two took a guess.

Neji smirked and said "Ahh… of course, you were thinking about Naruto. Then I assume that you didn't show up for the mission because you two were too busy making out in a dark alleyway or something." he joked, but was surprised when Tenten blushed a deep shade of red. He looked shocked.

"...You two were really making out somewhere weren't you?" he accused. Tenten blushed even deeper and looked anywhere but at Neji's pale eyes.

"Well… not exactly, we just bumped into each other pretty hard and tumbled into this alleyway with some torn blankets in it. We got stuck and it took us a long time to get out and we were pressed into each other and…" her voice faded into nothingness as her face got even redder than possible, pressing two of her fingers very much like Hinata.

Neji was about to ask her why she liked the idiot Naruto and not him when Gai appeared in a puff of smoke standing on a large red turtle, doing a pose with his teeth gleaming.

"Good morning my dear pupils! Today is the day we go on a mission to the Sand, and we shall complete the mission with our flames of YOUTH with our other teammates!" he shouted doing a second pose his teeth gleaming again!"

"Gai-sensei you are so hip!" shouted Lee tears streaming down his eyes hugging his sensei.

"Lee!" Gai shouted back, tears streaming down his eyes too, hugging his pupil back. The scene behind them turned into a view of the sunset.

"Gai-sensei!" (Neji frowned.)

"Lee!" (Neji's scowl became more pronounced.)

"Gai-sensei!" (Neji started twitching.)

"Lee!" (Neji started radiating an uncomfortable aura.)

"Gai-sensei!" (Neji activated his Byakugan)

"Lee!" (Neji prepared to strike the duo with kunai.)

Tenten, who noticed the danger signs (in other words Neji who is preparing to attack.) quickly intervened before Neji could attempt murder. She stepped between her sensei and Neji, holding a certain large pink hammer in her hands. Stepped up to Gai and Lee, raising the hammer. Then, she started whacking the pair of them, shouting "Stop acting so gay for once, we need to go to meet our other teammates for the mission!"

The two green beasts of Konoha stopped their hugging for a moment, looking at Tenten who had the large pink hammer propped on her shoulder, frowning at them. Then, to Tenten's horror, they burst into tears of joy again, once again locking in a bear hug, Gai shouting "Tenten is so youthful! Our team is blessed with youthful members!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. (Scene changed to a waterfall)

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Neji, who had finally snapped and started chucking his weapons at Gai and Lee shouting "We need to get to the north gate to meet our teammates for the mission you GAY ASSES!"

Gai and Lee looked shocked at the fact that Neji had actually shouted, chucking stuff at them too (All of them missed because Neji was too pissed off to aim.). They stared at the Hyuuga for a while before, once again bursting into tears, this time Lee shouted "Neji is so hip! He too is also burning with the flames of YOUTH!" he shouted hugging his sensei again.

"Our team is blessed with YOUTHFUL members!" Gai shouted before breaking the hug. "To celebrate our youthfulness, Tenten and Neji, please put these on!" he held out two green spandex suits. Tenten and Neji looked truly horrified, and started backing off, Tenten holding up her pink hammer in defense.

"Um…" said Neji, looking around for the best escape route. Tenten continued the sentence for him. "I think we should get going, the others are waiting for us." she said before turning around. She started running to the north gate with Neji desperate to get away from the two maniacs behind them. Lee and Gai followed shouting things about their youthfulness and how the suits would fit their teammates perfectly.

At the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Naruto was thinking about the similar thing while slurping down ramen, not noticing that the cook's daughter Ayame was drooling at him with hearts in her eyes for some reason.

Naruto landed on the stool and bounced up and down. "Teuchi-jiji! Ayame-neechan! I'm back! I need a refill! I need ramen…" the last came out almost as a whimper as Teuchi and Ayame came out from the back chuckling with amusement at Naruto's actions. "My usual order Teuchi-jiji."

Teuchi nodded. "I'll get right on it." He said before heading into the back to make Naruto the ramen, leaving the blonde with Ayame

Ayame was torn. With Naruto coming back, it was like she had never seen him and as such she was now seeing him as a man and not her little brother figure. But she was also on the clock and her break would only give her a half hour. That wasn't long enough with Naruto. She also didn't want to upset her father and end up losing out on seeing Naruto around more.

Few Minutes later

Naruto slurped down his fifth bowl of ramen. The old man was not here today so Ayame took care of the store. She gave him bowl after bowl of free ramen just so she could see his cute face longer. Naruto noticed her staring at him and looked up, puzzled. "Any thing wrong? Ayame-chan?" he asked not noticing her blush when he looked at her. Ayame quickly said the first excuse she thought of.

It obviously that she'd smelled that pervert shampoo and fall for him. That didn't know Naruto and he hadn't figure out why Tenten suddenly want to sex with him.

"Just wondering how to explain to my father why you got so many free bowls of ramen in one day." she said looking dreamily into his sky blue eyes, making Naruto getting a bit red in the face. He wasn't used to girls staring at him in that kind of way.

"Um… maybe you could say that you lost some of It." he said lamely as Ayame still stared at him with some kind of emotion he wasn't familiar with.

"But that would be a lot of trouble." the girl said, a sudden idea forming in her mind.

"I guess I could pay for you…" she said a mischievous smile forming on her face,

"But I would want something in return."

"Sure." said Naruto, "What would you like?" he asked.

A date." she replied, smiling sweetly at him. Naruto, who was taking a sip water, choked on it. He looked up at the smiling girl, blushing. Ayame giggled at his confused look.

"So when do I get my date, Naruto-kun?" she asked happily.

"Um...uh...Maybe sometime after my mission. It lasts for about a month." he said unsteadily. Ayame looked disappointed.

"You mean I will have to wait for a whole month without seeing you?" she said.

"Sorry, but I promise once I get back I'll take you somewhere great!" said Naruto quickly not wanting to see the girl sad.

"Okay…" said Ayame looking slightly happier, "But I will have to take something of yours so you don't forget." she said.

"Okay, what do you want to take?" asked Naruto. The girl smiled mischievously again.

"Lean forward Naruto-kun, and close your eyes." she said. Naruto panicked. 'She's going to take my forehead protector.' he thought as he did what he was told and leaned forward towards her, closing his eyes. Then he felt her hands lifting his face and then suddenly her soft lips were pressed against his, surprising him. After a full ten seconds, he felt her lips leave his and he opened his eyes to see Ayame looking very pleased with a heavy blush on her face.

"Do you want to go next level ?" Ayame asked and Naruto nobbed he couldn't belive that what he was doing having sex with Ayame. It has no choice his mind were overdrive.

Naruto came back into the shop, she had been getting wetter and wetter. She didn't really know what was happening, but she wanted Naruto as her own. Slowly she slid over to him and kissed him, deeply on the lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth and probing it with her own as she slid her leg between his own and continued to kiss him while she rubbed her thigh against Naruto's rapidly hardening length.

She took his hands and placed one against her ass. The other hand however, she helped brush back to top she wore and had his hand slide under her bra and against her breast. Again, not as much as say some of the Kunoichi, she was still a good handful.

He moved his hand away from her breast as he pulled back from her lips. He was quick to remove her bra with her help. He then leaded down and captured the hardened peak in his mouth before he started to suck on her nipple. Her soft delicate moans told Naruto she liked that.

He grabbed firmly onto her ass with both hands and picked her up, setting her on the counter in the kitchen as he continued to suck on her nipple. The position would be awkward, but that was what would make it fun. He was just too short for it to be done easily. He'd have to get a step stool.

Ayame panted slightly from the foreplay that Naruto performed on her. She briefly wondered where it all came from but didn't care as Naruto began to remove his jumpsuit. She opened the outfit she wore and worked herself out of it. The matching panties went with revealing her bare, nude, and wet form to Naruto.

She shivered in delight as she felt him spread her legs open, she was expecting him to just jump right into it but she was pleasantly surprised as he began to kiss her legs, starting from her knee up towards her wet pussy. She arched her back as she felt a very tender kiss upon her wet pussy.

He slid his hands up under her ass lifting her up a bit to his mouth. He found her clit rather quickly and circled it with his hot tongue slowly, sending a shudder through her body that made her toes curl. He then blew cold air on her heated clit, making her back arch and Ayame give a low hiss of pleasure.

Naruto moved back from her clit, not wanting her to think he wanted to get her pleasure out of the way quickly. He then licked her wet slit, pressing his tongue flat as he did so. He then pushed his tongue into her, surprised by her taste.

Naruto began to give slight little hums as he worked his tongue, the vibrations shooting through her and teasing Ayame's body. He felt her hand slid into his blonde hair before pulling him tight into her body. "No more teasing Naruto-kun." She whispered breathily.

Naruto looked up to her and removed his tongue from her moist entrance before he slid two fingers into her, marveling briefly at her tightness. He leaned down and began to suck on her clit working the fingers at a good pace. Not too fast, not too hard, but just right. The assault on Ayame's body did the trick as she came biting her hand and muffling her high moans of licked her lips before brushing her brown hair out of her face. She then leaned her head down and licked around the swollen tip.

"Naruto-kun…" Ayame said giving a needy whine. "Quit teasing me." She said pressing her hips forward trying in vain to get him to penetrate her.

Naruto chuckled before he moved forward and pressed deep into her body before he leaned over her. He then began to work his hips in and out of her; she had a different feel than Tsunami had. She felt tighter, but didn't quite massage his length. It wasn't bad, just different. He felt her hands wrap around his back and her fingers run along his skin. He set a slow speed, tender even as he worked in and out of the beautiful ramen waitress.

Ayame's breath caught in her throat as her body was assaulted with the pleasure. It felt supreme; it was glorious, like nothing she had ever felt before. She locked her legs around Naruto's waist as she slid her fingers down his back and then back up. He wasn't overtly muscled, but she could feel the strength of what he had as he worked in and out of her giving firm solid thrusts to her body. "Oh Kami, you feel so good Naruto-kun." She whispered as he kissed at her neck.

Naruto felt the slow rise of pleasure as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. He felt her tightening up at random intervals as her body had a sharp feeling of pleasure course through it. He leaned over her so that he could feel her breasts and hard nipples brush against his chest. He could easily qualify this as the best so far.

Ayame reached up and grabbed Naruto's hair bringing him closer to her and kissing him on the lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She was surprised when he didn't fight it as she rolled her hips into him. This was so intense for her, she didn't want to stop. She could feel her orgasm approaching, her body coiling tighter and tighter.

Naruto could feel her impending orgasm so began to give harder and faster thrusts, nothing that would make this any less tender, but to help her along. He felt her pussy clamp down on his cock and he kissed her deeper, muffling her with his mouth as she moaned loudly in orgasm. His own orgasm took over him as he moaned into her mouth, pumping his cum into her body. He didn't mind the slight salty taste as they kissed.

Ayame came down from her orgasmic high and looked up to Naruto as she pulled back from his lips. She smiled some more, happy that he didn't seem to mind. With all the strength she could muster, she flipped him over so he was once again sitting on the counter. She put her hands on his shoulders before she began to work her pussy up and down on his cock. Her nails dug in slightly into his shoulders and she could have sworn she felt him get harder inside her from that.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised as Ayame flipped them over and began to ride him. He would have thought that she went once before ending, but here they were going another round. He briefly mused what was in the water of Fire country that gave them higher stamina. He cupped Ayame's ass in his hands before he kissed her neck, going to her shoulder as she moaned above him. Soon his mouth was at her breast and he was sucking on her pert nipple again.

Ayame moaned loudly as Naruto began to suck on her breast again. She moved one hand from his shoulder and put it to the back of his head, gently scratching his scalp egging him on. "If you keep this up Naruto-kun, I won't last long." She whimpered as she kept rolling her hips against him, making sure his cock was in as deep as she could take it.

Naruto heard what she said and began to massage her ass squeezing and rubbing as he thrust up into her pussy, meeting her thrusts with his own. A sudden stab of jealousy went through him as he imagined the beautiful ramen waitress with someone else. He leaned up to her neck and kissed at the swell of slight muscle there before biting down, hard enough to draw blood but not enough to cause pain through the wonderful pleasure. "No matter who else I may be intimate with, you are going to be mine, someone I will make time to be with." Naruto said as he continued to work in and out of her, feeling his second orgasm fast approaching.

She kissed him again, feeling her body tighten up and she knew the glorious end was near. She screamed into her mouth, this orgasm much more powerful than the last as it took her, her pussy clamping down on his cock.

Naruto gave a long drawn out groan into the kiss as he fired his cum into her body gripping her ass. He pulled back and panted his eyes slightly glazed. "Oh wow…" he managed weakly.

Ayame slipped off Naruto's body and looked to him. "Thank you Naruto-kun. This is the best price has ever paid to me" Naruto and Ayame both stand up weared there clothes backed to shop.

"Okay Ayame chan I'll go to Sakura-chan house" Naruto tried to leave Ayame stopped him " and please keep it between you and me okay" Naruto nobbed and left.

"_great now what I have done first Tenten then Ayame what happened them and what happened to me to aceepted to sex with them"_


	4. Naruto Mebuki Haruno

Mebuki seems to be a kind , strict and caring woman, seen from her concern over her daughter's then-confused states. In contrast to her light-hearted husband, she is much more serious which causes constant banter between the couple as sometimes Mebuki believes her husband Kizashi tends to take things too lightly all the time.

Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

Mebuki's alternate-world self was seen wearing the standard Konoha-nin attire complete with flak jacket. She did not, however, wear the village's forehead protector.

Back to story

Mebuki was happy for her daughter. They were so in love that it made her jealous sometimes since her and Kizashi haven't had a spark like that in a long time. She was starting to feel lonely. KIzashi is always for diplomatic missions. This was one of those weeks. Mebuki is now alone with Sakura sometimes Sakura was Tsuande appretint so she always assist her that being Mebuki was alone her house. Mebuki couldn't help but want to try to relieve herself.

"Ahh, so good." She was masterbating in her room with a vibrator she secretly bought. "It feels so good." She said in her moans as she imagining having sex with someone. She kept imagining anyone one person like sasuke his hard penis going in her as she moved the vibrator in and out. Where she was pinching her nipples of her thirty-eight D size breasts she imagined he was sucking on them. "Oh, god. I'm almost there." She said till she heard someone entering.

"Hello? Sakura-chan ? Anyone home?" She recognized the voice and it was Narutos. She quickly stopped and quickly fixed her clothes and tried to hide her vibrator but Naruto entered before she had a chance to so she kept it under her robe. "Oh Lady Mebuki. How are you?"

" hello Naruto. What brings you here?" She said nervously.

"I just got back from a training with Tenten ." Naruto replied as he took a seat in front of her.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm afraid she has attaing the lady hokage she'll come home anytime." She told him.

"Ohh" Naruto complained.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Almost everyone here is gone and are out at the moment." She told him as the thought of him almost catching her and him looking at her with his blue eyes and smiling at her was making her even more wet than before.

"Are you okay, Lady Mebuki?" Naruto asked as he got close to her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm perfectly fine. Really." She replied. As Naruto got close and felt her forehead he then heard a faint noise coming from underneath her robes.

"What's that noise?" He asked as he looked below and noticed the vibrator along with the fact she wasn't wearing panties and blushed.

"Ahh!" She yelled as Naruto tried to get her to calm down. "Please don't tell anyone." She begged him.

"I won't. I promise." He told her. "So, why do you have that anyway?" He asked her being naturally curious.

"(Sigh) It's just...Hizuki barely touches me anymore." She replied while looking sad. "I miss the feeling." Suddenly Mebuki felt her body getting hot and her pussy getting wet.

"_why my body getting so hot" _she look at Naruto "_so he is reason damn he so hot and sexy" _the blonde blushed " _what the hell am I thinking? He is kyubi brat. But he save village twicely"_

"I'm a really terrible mother." She said as she felt guitly. " I'm thinking someone else instead of my husband"

"No, come on. It's natural." He tried to comfort her. "You're a beautiful woman. Kizuki -san would have to be crazy to not be taking care of you when you need him."

Again Mebuki has weird smell coming from Naruto's body his body getting hotter and she finally reach her level and that comment has made her decision.

Mebuki smacked her lips onto Naruto. He eyes widened and tried to pull away at the beginning but soon melted into her, and accepted the gift she gave graciously. She started to squeeze tightly onto his back before she collapsed on the bed with him on top of her. His instincts started to kick in, and he started at her collarbone, and started to kiss all the way up to her lips. She then started to remove his pants while she continued the kiss with him. Before they knew it they were all the way undressed with little to leave the imagination.

"You're really nice and healthy body? Have you ever had your pussy eaten before?" Naruto asked. "_What the hell am I doing? Why I can't control by body?_

"No, I've always wondered what it felt like though." She stopped as she felt him place a soft kiss on top of her womanhood.

He gave a few licks, allowing himself to get a good taste of her. Naruto had never actually done with this to a older woman before unlike Tenten and Ayame was teen age, so it was a first for him as well. He wanted to enjoy every minute. He moved his tongue in and out as he explored her. Naruto began with slow gentle movements for he was trying to get a feel of what he was doing, and get used to this brand new experience. Mebuki let out an elongated moan.

"Does this feel good Mebuki?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It feels really good. I want you to keep doing that." _Damn this Kyubi-brat so hottest guys ever had even though Kizuki has never sex before"_

Naruto nodded and slipped his tongue back into her womanhood again. He increased the motions of his movements from slow to medium to fast. He began shoving his tongue in slightly deeper pausing when he found her clit. A small smirk graced his features. The older women late 40 year pressed his face into her warmth and gave her clit a nice hard lick, which caused Mebuki to moan out in pleasure.

Since she had enjoyed what he did he continued to lightly suck on the woman's clit. With his tongue he gently licked at it moving it around in circular motions. Mebuki could feel her toes beginning to curl as she dug them into the ground. Naruto was making her feel really good right now.

She felt the overwhelming intense heat in the pit of her stomach. Naruto could literally feel as her clit began to swell in his mouth.

"Oh god," Mebuki shouted. "Naruto," she called out his name. "I'm going to cum!"

All Naruto felt was Sakura mother juices erupt from her and drip on to his face. He ended up with a mouthful of her cum. He didn't even hesitate in swallowing her juices that flowed from her. After a few moments he removed his face from her womanhood. Mebuki looked down and met his cerulean blue eyes.

"I…" She started.

She had been feeling a little awkward after having released all over his face like that, but it was bound to have happened anyway.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could think of to say to him.

"No." the blonde male shook his head. "You taste good" He smiled.

"Really?" She wondered.

"Yes." He confirmed. "You taste really good Mebuki."

Mebuki stared at his throbbing erection standing up at attention because of how hard he was.

"Jeez I' am so hard." He let out a slight moan.

"Yeah," Mebuki nodded in agreement. "Can I?" She started to reach over to touch his member, but ended up pausing midway.

"Go ahead don't be shy Mebuki-chan." He smiled for her.

Mebuki blushed at her nickname and placed her hand on the blonde's huge length and stroked the smooth hard flesh, earning a cry of pleasure from Naruto and a slight jerk of his manhood from her touch. Mebuki loved the way he felt in her hand and he definitely enjoyed the touch of her soft, delicate hand to his skin. After a few moments of stroking him Mebuki let him go.

"Are you ready now Mebuki, because I want you badly?"

"Yes I'm definitely ready." She gave a firm nod.

The whisker-faced male placed his hardened length at her opening. He didn't enter her just yet though as he looked down at her. Mebuki held a curious look in them as she wondered if maybe there was something possibly wrong.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Do you think we should be doing it like this, while betray you husabnd?"

Mebuki blinked a few times while processing the question he had asked.

"Well, he doesn't matter." Naruto surprised at her behaviour " you knew my husband and my daughter had barly notice me and you'll already notice it don't you" Naruto nobbed he also notice her lonely ness."and you knew"she leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. he quickly caught on and returned the kiss. Pressing his tongue against her lips, to which she willingly opened her hungry mouth and let his tongue slide in and begin the battle for dominance.

"you will become so hot in earlier days" She said Naruto placed his lips to hers and captured them in a warm passionate kiss before entering the tip of his manhood into her opening. He was immediately met with the warm, wet feeling of her slick folds gently brushing up against the sides of his cock. Both lovers let out moans at the same exact time. The blue eyed male held still within her warmth for a few moments, enjoying the great feelings he received. Naruto soon began to gently pump his swollen manhood inside of her cavern. Mebuki bucked her hips slightly to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down towards her and began passionately kissing him. Their tongues met and wrestled with one another for some time. He could feel the immediate difference in being with her. He wanted to love her and be with her completely.

"Ah," he groaned. "Mebuki you feel too good."

"I just really want to love every part of you Mebuki-chan." He muttered enthusiastically before taking the bud into his mouth and sucking.

His speed also began to increase slightly as he started to thrust a little harder. Mebuki wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pull him further towards her. She arched her back slightly giving him better access. Their lips met again and she let out a pleasured moan into his mouth. His movements became more intense causing Mebuki to deepen the embrace between them.

"Oh god Naruto that feels so good!"

"Mebuki," He groaned her name.

Her inner walls sucking him dry, causing immense sensations between the two lovers. Naruto was getting closer to his release he could feel it. Mebuki also felt her oncoming release as well.

Few minutes later

Kizuki came home in house after 3 hours meeting " Honey you're back" Kizuki turned look at Mebuki standing near the kichen.

" Mei-chan, have you using some odd beauty cream that why you're old monky face looking good" Kizuki teased but after what happened next.

" yes Honey I used it and you know that cream make me young and happiness. That doesn't matter lets prepare dinner" Kizuki face paled and confused what happened his angry Mebuki become so lovely.

On corner eyes Mebuki see his husband pale face and giggled "_ he so stupid but Naruto is better then you baka. i wonder tomorrow he had some free time we could do something hee hee" _ Mebuki giggled pervertly.

Back to Naruto

Naruto was totally tried in past time not less than two hour. He had been sex with Tenten, Sakura mother Mebuki and Ayame. He totally tried so though he would rest some bit. He taking her way his home and take a sleep one hour.

Back to Kakashi

＜In the evening.＞

Kakashi put his clothes back on, wincing as the clothing passed the places where Yuki had whipped him. He glanced back at Yuki, who was currently sleeping on the floor with her arms around a Kakashi-shaped doll. When she had unchained him from the chair to continue their "fun" after two hours of sexual torture, Kakashi had been whipped, burned, sucked, groped, and many other crazy stuff only Jiraiya could think of. Then she had tied him to the bed in the room (Kakashi was worn out from the S&M-ing and didn't have the strength to resist) and climbed on top of him, completely naked. Kakashi, who was also completely stripped of clothing, could only watch as Yuki entertained herself with his body, and after another three hours, finally fell asleep exhausted on Kakashi

Kakashi struggled with the ropes that bound him for five or six minutes before finally breaking free. He tried to move but Yuki had her slender legs wrapped around his legs and her arms around his neck, her body pressed onto his. With much difficulty, he formed the hand seals he needed and used the replacement jutsu, replacing him self with a Kakashi doll. He left the room and went to take a bath in the hot springs. He changed into a towel and went into the springs, wincing again as his damaged skin touched the warm water.

He sat there for a while, wondering what to do with his messed up life. Today, he had lost his virginity to a mad woman who was barely eighteen years old. He had failed his Anko-chan and cannot face her anymore. Kakashi looked up at the moon, remembering how he had first met Anko.

Flashback

_Kakashi ran through the forest, heading to the forest at breakneck speed. He had just finished training on how to perfect his Chidori and was now rushing towards Konoha's lone cinema to watch the First Icha Icha paradise motion picture._

_He had waited for three weeks to watch the movie. He had waited in front of the cinema for three days just so he could be the first one to buy a ticket. He had bought the one in the first row and used half of his salary to buy the special edition if Icha Icha Paradise Volume I, which had extra scenes and chapters, including illustrations of the inspiration which had caused the amazing author to write this masterpiece. It was strange since he thought he had seen those naked women somewhere before, but couldn't remember where, until he saw a group of them entering the bathhouse he was passing. He shrugged it off and entered the cinema,_

_It was there, in the seat next to him was Anko, who was watching the screen with extreme concentration while sucking on a piece of dango. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, which was filled with the same kind of innocence that only Naruto had. Even when she watched the most "exciting" part of the show, she didn't have any reaction when the whole group in the cinema (including Kakashi) fell to the floor unconscious from extreme bloodloss. When it was over, she got up and looked around the cinema, seeing everyone lying on the ground or hanging off their chairs. Then Kakashi stirred, mumbling something that caught Anko's interest. She carried Kakashi out of the cinema and laid him on a bench in the park she woke him up by stroking a sensitive area and giggled at the sudden yelp of Kakashi_

_. Kakashi shuddered when he saw who had woken him up, Anko was famous for her temper and behavior. She was very childish and dangerous at the same time, which was not good because the combination would make it a bomb waiting to blow up when somebody pressed the wrong button. He was thinking on how to escape when Anko spoke "Why were you lying on the floor with blood running down your nose?" she said giggling. _

_"Well…" said Kakashi slowly, he needed to choose his words carefully, because he wanted to live long enough to see the next season of Icha Icha Paradise. "It's because the movie is very good, so exciting that I had a nosebleed." he said uncertainly. _

_"Really?" she asked, "It seemed boring, it didn't even have any interesting stuff in It." the most non boring thing was the fact that the main character had blonde hair and blue eyes like the forth hokage._

_"What?" said Kakashi disbelievingly, "What about the sex scenes? Surely you came to watch this movie because you want to see the magnificent novel in motion?" he said. _

_"Not really." said Anko, I just bought the wrong ticket and watched this because I was bored, and those scenes aren't that good anyway. Those positions are mostly impossible. I prove it to you some day." she said. Kakashi was so shocked that she didn't like the masterpiece of Jiraiya's work he took out his special edition of Icha Icha Paradise Volume I and shoved it in front of her face at the page of illustrations. _

_"Hey," said Anko looking at the pictures closely, "The illustrator sucks, Mimi's breasts are WAY bigger and Niko's skin is not that dark. Whoever did this sucks at it, he should change jobs."_

_Kakashi was stunned, Anko was talking about sexual stuff like it was food of drinks, not even a tiny hint of embarrassment in her voice and on her face." that was when Kakashi realized that she was the girl he wanted, a girl who wouldn't kick him in the balls for or burn his books whenever he read his books._

_"But the scenes, they're fantastic, don't you want to be held like that? While a sexy man gave you the time of your life, like in the movie?" said Kakashi._

_"Yeah, I do." said Anko, "But that crap in the movie sucks so much that I'll die of boredom."_

_"I'll prove that the technique the main character uses will have you moaning for more!" shouted Kakashi who couldn't stand people who insult Icha Icha Paradise, like Gai for example. _

_"Like you can!" Anko shouted back, annoyed. "I bet you that the next movie even crapper, and if it is better than this one, I'll become your personal slave, and do all that crap you call "exciting" in that crappy movie with you!"_

_"You're on!" shouted Kakashi, "If I lose, I'll never read a porn novel ever again, not like I'll ever lose to you!"_

_"You said it, and I'll personally burn those things you call books when you lose." she said before stomping away, scaring anything that breathes to death with her glare as she walks past._

End flashback

Kakashi sighed heavily, it was then when he started turning up late for everything. He went to the memorial stone to visit Obito evey day, not to grieve, but to ask him advice on how to sort out his feelings. He was in love and he was troubled. He could kill enemies in a blink of an eye and has copied more than a thousand jutsus but he can't handle his love life, and just lost his virginity to a mad girl who loves him because he wished it.

He had sat in the spring for so long that he was getting a bit dizzy, so he got out and went back to his sleeping quarters to rest. He would deal with the sex-loving Yuki tomorrow and then think about what to do.

Xxxxxx

At Naruto's crappy apartment.

Naruto sneezed again for the hundredth time that night. He sat up looking at his fixed clock. It read Twelve o'clock.

"Darn, who on earth is talking about me late at night. Maybe it's Kakashi-sensei or someone…zzzz" he flopped back onto his bead, snoring loudly. Not noticing the young woman sitting at his table packing his things for him.

"Silly idiot…" the young woman said softly as she cleared away the rubbish under his bed, and taking his clothes out to wash them for him. She noticed the yellow book and took it out, reading the cover with the moonlight. 'Icha Icha Paradise part VIII: The power of Porn" was visible on the cover.

She looked at the innocent looking boy, who was drooling muttering stuff like "Ramen" and "ice-cream". She sighed and put the book back into the box and put the box back under his bed.

"Kakashi-san and Jiraiya-sama are starting to affect you, Naruto-kun." Shizune said softly while looking at his cute face, wanting nothing more than to kiss it. She leaned closer to Naruto, getting closer to his face. She breathed in the scent of Naruto's hair and started getting dirty ideas. Her soft lips almost made contact with Naruto's when Naruto rolled over, falling off the bed with an "Ouch…"

Shizune's apartment

Shizune reappeared in front of her table, breathing deeply while blushing like mad. "That was close…" she murmured to herself as she sat down on her bed thinking about what gave her those perverted thoughts. She took out a book from under her pillow and looked at the cover.

"Maybe I should stop reading these books anymore… I think that they are making me think inappropriately." she said to herself and tossed the book onto her table. She stripped herself and slid under her covers since it was mid-July and was too hot for clothes in her opinion. She drifted of to sleep mumbling how Kakashi sets bad examples for the people around him.

A weak ray of moonlight shone over the yellow book and you could just make out the words 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

At Naruto's crappy apartment

Naruto got back onto his bed sleepily, looking around for the shadow he saw. "That's strange, I swear I saw someone leaning over me…" he looked at his table to see his bag packed and his weapons and clothes cleaned. "What happened..." he murmured before flumping back on his bed.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei saying people who break into your house are thieves. But I don't lock my door anyway…zzzz" he fell asleep again mumbling about mask-wearing perverts.

With Kakashi

Kakashi sneezed and woke up from his usual nightmare consisting of Cooking pots and TV remotes, but this time with Yuki chasing him around holding a whip and a red hot choker, trying to capture him.

He tried to get up but Yuki was on top of him sleeping. He sighed and closed his eyes wondering "How the hell did I get into this mess…"

Yuki tightened her hold on Kakashi and drooled onto his shirt. Kakashi fell asleep thinking if he would survive tomorrow without being raped or killed, back into the nightmares of his Doom.


	5. Naruto Mito Uzumaki

"Ohh man where am I? Naruto look around field it would be fresh air , green grass and light Blue sky. "Okay , it means I'm not in Kyubi cage. And I don't even knew where am I? Naruto though. He stand up and searching around the woods.

Several time later Naruto panted as he lost in the lands after the searching the whole time "DAMN IT SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE AM I? He shouted at his top of his lungs.

"DON'T SHOUTED YOU GAKI" a women yelled. Naruto blinked turned backed at women. Naruto was angry at her but red hair her beauty has lost his anger. She walked forward and smashed his head.

" Ow what that for ..wait that power that tone. Who are you ? Are you Tsuande baa-chan Sister or something" naruto said.

Red hair women blinked and giggled " do you really think I'm Tsuande sister"

"Well yeah, You have personality is same as Tsuande Baa-chan but only difference is you're more beautiful then her" That comment women blushed.

" Do you really think I'm beaufitul" the Red hair women asked Naruto nobbed. "By the way you didn't answer my question"

"Well yes First I'm Mito Uzumaki Senju" Mito had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick , D-size breast and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead — similar to that of her granddaughter Tsunade. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. In her old age, her hair had grown much longer some of which she allowed to hang into her back (in the anime her hair was depicted as maroon in her old age). She, however, maintained the two buns in her hair and wore a simple loose fitting kimono held closed by a simple dark-coloured obi.

Naruto had lost her red hair beauty. Her presence ,were red lip stick , large D size Boobs not compare to Tsunade But the more beautiful then her. But Naruto blinked he remind his mother words "_wait a minute I heard that Mito Uzumaki were died in decades ago then" _

Naruto again stared the women up and down "_ so kyubi using Mito's Uzumaki henge to tried to compel me. Why don't I used her" Evil grinned appeared his face. _

Mito noticed him some things were going in his minds as Naruto glanced at Mito. She began to blush again. He took another step forward only this time, he wrapped his arms around her.

"_he_ is… is… hugging…me. He so brave to tried to touch me she thought "_ what is this smell?" _ then Mito's lust gaining towards him "_what happened to me? Why am I thinking about him." _

"Mito-chan" she blushed as he added her name with suffix –chan "You're the true hero in this leaf village"

"W..what?" she was surprised at his word like she was back off how she would be hero. She didn't ever do such a thing to claim her hero " what do you mean I didn't do anything." Her face stared at grass " the true heroes were always claim to my husband and his brother…and.."

" Don't say that.." Naruto lifted her chin tried to look at his blonde blue eye " They're were heroes for forming or unity toward the villages.. but you're the true hero

"A-A hero? What makes you say that?"

"Because you're the first person I admire who holding back the Kyuubi, preventing him from escaping." Naruto's deadpann was barely concealed. "Isn't that obvious? Why should anyone mistreat you for your sacrifice?"

There was a silence.

"Y-You...

...you're really trying to make me fall for you, aren't ya?"

"What?!" Mito had smell that shampoo that caused her body was burning a lust and finally Naruto unacceptable compliment made her final step.she pressed his lips against his for a second. She forgot she wan someone wife , someone mother and many things were scattered. She performed serveral handsign the surrounding arena change both one of her old house. She dragged him into the bedroom where candles were lit and he smiled incredulously, "You planned this?"

She smirked knowingly and pushed him onto the bed where he landed on his back. She gave him a sultry smile before she made several handsign all her outfit was gone Naruto has seen her full light skin as every man want to touch , D Size breast and material bra and he suppressed a nosebleed, but he couldn't suppress the bulge in his pants. She left her shorts on before she crawled on the bed and straddled his waist. She bent over and kissed him again, sticking her tongue into his mouth where they mingled together.

"_Damn Kyubi , you're so hot" _Naruto though. They danced and fought for dominance, but he managed to push her back and she moaned when his tongue invaded her mouth and began to rub her mouth sensually.

His hands began to explore the contours of Mito's curvy body as his left hand began to rub her back and his right hand, cupped one of her breasts. She arched her back when she felt his calloused hands on her soft skin. He kneaded and massaged it like dough, his hands giving her a light pinch every so often as he circled her taut nipples. Her hands rubbed his chest through his shirt and they soon began to tear at the buttons that held the two parts of his shirt together. They soon fell open to reveal his chest and she giggled into his mouth at the small peach fuzz she felt on his chest.

"_damn it he is great kisser then Hashirama and what his chest " _pervert thoughs appearing Mito minds. So she proceeds further.

"Niiice," she moaned out as he unlatched his lips from her mouth to kiss down her jaw. He planted kiss after kiss down her jaw and neck, leaving a trail of saliva that glistened in the soft candlelight. His hands continued to tease her nipple as he attacked the pulse point on her neck. She whimpered when his hands left her breast only to find them on her waist and the next thing she knew it, she was on the bottom looking up at the smiling face of Naruto.

"_I don't understand why Kyubi had take a Mito uzumaki form, why suddenly she had sex with me and why the hell I controlled my body" _ Naruto thoughs .He left her ear lobe and kissed down the side of her face while his hands led trails of fire back up to her breast. They teased her tummy for a moment before they continued their upward journey to her ample bosom and began to massage them through the thin material of her bra. She moaned as he kneaded her breast but the sound was pushed into his mouth as he sealed her mouth with a kiss.

"When air became a necessity, they broke apart and Naruto began to work on her bra and it was luckily strapped on at the front so he popped it open with ease and stared down at her bountiful D-cup breast with an indelible hunger and fire in his eyes. She giggled at the dazed expression before it went down right primal and he attacked her lips again while his hands began to rub her tits sensually. His calloused hands were rough, but it felt good against her porcelain delicate skin as the warmth in her belly grew exponentially. She moaned again as their tongues began to wrestle before he abandoned her mouth to kiss down her jaw. He left another trail of saliva as he nipped and tongued her pulse points and sucked at it.

" _Damn you Kushina you're child will great potential how to handle the women_ "His hands began to tease her breast and she whimpered every time his thumb gently passed over her sensitive nipples. His hot tongue began to drag down her neck and across her collarbone as he left open mouthed kisses down her body.

"Well he definalty hot" Mito thoughs Her hands were by no mean idle as they began to rub him through his jeans. She could feel the hardness beneath and he groaned into her neck as she continued to rub his length. She smirked at how much that could affect him until she felt him kissing around the area above her heaving chest. Her face was flushed red and her breaths became short and turned into pants at the overwhelming sensations that began to erupt around her chest area.

Getting tired of being teased, she said "Stop teasing me and suck my nipples Narut-AHHHH" Mito moaned as his mouth latched onto her right nipple and his right hand caressing her breast. His left hand had moved down to her hip and began to fiddle with the waistband of her shorts. His hand began to be more proactive towards her nipple as his hands began to caress the tiny nub.

While three of his fingers rubbed her fleshy breast, he used his thumb and index finger to twist, pull, and pinch the nipple, causing her to groan under his ministrations. While that was happening, he laid kisses on her erect nub before he opened his mouth and let his tongue run wild, tracing concentric circles around her nipple. The fire inside her grew even larger as the heat began to overwhelm her when his tongue finally touched her sensitive nub. When he did this, he looked up right into her eyes and she watched as he began to use his tongue to flick at her hypersensitive nipple and she moaned again as he gave it a good suck. His left hand was now resting on her stomach as it traced and rubbed circles into her toned stomach. It felt like fire as it moved across her stomach and a light sheen of sweat began to coat her body and it glistened in the candlelit room.

Her hands moved up to his hair and they each grabbed a fistful and pushed his mouth closer to her bosom as he nipped and teased the pink nubs. He then switched, kissing across the valley of her breast and then he gave the other breast the same treatment and she arched her back when he pinched and bit her nipples at the same time. The fire in her belly was threatening to spill over when she felt the hand on her stomach move south and dig under her shorts. It passed her hips, and went down, down to her hot sex and he slowly slid a finger up and down her wet slit through her panties. At the same time, his left hand pinched her right nipple and his teeth tugged at her left and the influx of pleasure caused the fire in her belly to spill over and out as she came into his panties and it diffused through onto his finger. It was sudden and she wasn't ready for his actions and the next thing she knew, she let out a high pitched scream of "NARUTO-KUN!"

"_I don't care. I don't care my self. I want him" _Mito thoughs.

Her orgasm came in waves with the initial being the strongest as she rode them out one by one. The feeling was enhanced at the fact that she hadn't been felt up by another human being in 325 years even after her soul after her husband death she had not let another man touch her till her death and since now. His tongue was still working on her erect nipples while she rode out her orgasm and he broke away from her tits to move that single finger he had put on her vagina to his mouth and she watched him lick up her juices.

Naruto then proceeded to plant a wet kiss on Mito her mouth and she was slightly disgusted at tasting herself in his mouth, but the hint of sake peppermint in his mouth overwhelmed that sour taste and she moaned into the kiss as his tongue wrestled with hers. His hands had stayed on her breasts and her hands stayed clenched in his blond tresses. They kissed for another few minutes, occasionally breaking apart and changing from quick pecks, to nips, to tonguing.

Mito felt the fire in her belly ignite again as he kissed down her jaw and neck. He strayed around her collarbone, kissing up and across both of her sides and then back to the middle where he proceeded to kiss down the valley between her breast and she was disappointed when he bypassed her breast, but was rewarded with his callous hands massaging and pinching them again.

"wow Hashirama never done things with me as expect he is Uzumaki " Mito thoughs how she had enjoying amazing sex. He traced kisses down her body and he kissed a circle around her belly button before latching on and sticking his tongue into her navel. She moaned as she felt his warm saliva coat her stomach and mix with her already warm sheen of sweat. He tasted the lightly salted liquid and smiled at the taste before he began to trail more kisses down her stomach and reached the waistband of her pants. He looked up with a coy smile and waggled his eyebrows and huskily asked, "Would milady like me to remove her pants?"

She giggled at his accent and said, "Would you be so kind good sir and remove it for your princess."

"With pleasure Mito Hime," he said Mito blushed " _My my Hashirama never added hime on my name always taking world of this or that" _she frowned as she lifted her hips to allow him to take off her shorts. Both his hands pinched both her nipples causing her to drop her hips, arch her back, and moan into the night at the sudden pain and pleasure that came from the action. He smirked before he leaned up and kissed her on the mouth once again and she wailed into his mouth. He went back down and she lifted her hips again and he slowly pulled down her shorts to reveal matching sky blue panties that matched her bra. He smiled at the wetness down there and it soaked through enough so that it was see through.

Naruto smirked and growled seductively, "Nice and wet, how I like 'em." She blushed and then went from 0 to 60 as she felt his fingers rubbing her through her panties and she squirmed in pleasure at his ministrations. He smirked as he began to tease her through her panties with his fingers. Her hand clenched into the sheets as she tossed and turned in the bed under the touch of his nimble fingers. Her eyes squeezed closed and then felt a spongy thing through her panties and her eyes flew open to see him licking and lapping at her sex through her panties.

He was looking directly at her, his blue eyes peering into her red ones as he licked her vagina. Her hands shot out and clenched into his hair and pulled him closer, his nose now rubbing her clit through her panties and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop teasing and touch me Naru-kun," she shouted.

He looked up and smiled, "As you wish wow this one." He looped his fingers through her blue panties and pulled them down to reveal her blushing flower, the petals glistening with her juices. He pulled it the rest of the way off and used his teeth the last few inches and balled it up in a bundle and tossed it into a corner where other articles of clothing lay. She was now completely naked and he still had his pants on.

He went back to her face and kissed her lips. Her hands unclenched from his hair and wrapped around his waist and quickly flipped their positions so he was on the bottom. The red head beauty smirked at his shocked expression before it turned into a smile and he leaned up and kissed her again. She let her tongue snake out to meet his and they kissed for several minutes before she left his mouth and started to kiss down his jaw.

"_Wow this is new one_"She stopped at his pulse points and with an evil grin, she sucked on it and gave him an identical hickey like the one she was going to have in the morning. He moaned as her hands began to rub circles into his chest and stomach while she still nipped and licked at his pulse point, throwing in the occasional suck. She soon began to descend again and kissed down his collar bone and latched onto his right nipple, giving it a quick lick before kissing across the plains of his chest to his other nipple and then down his abdomen and she took her time to trace his abs with her tongue before she stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Her hands began to rub him through his pants before she unzipped his pants and tore it away to reveal a pair of green frog boxers and she giggled while he blushed in embarrassment, adding to the already enormous flush on his face.

"_Great I never knew Kyubi has lot of other quality"_

A tent like structure formed around his manhood and Mito looked at him with a sultry smile before she pulled it down and released little Naruto from his cottony prison and it sprung up in an instant and Mito took a moment to savor the look of it.

She unconsciously compared it to Hashirama's and she whispered out loud, "It's bigger than his." Naruto were confused who the kyubi were talking about the person but he blushed even harder and then groaned out when her right hand wrapped around his appendage and began to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length and she heard him groan out when she did it. She smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion and she could feel his heartbeat through his length and the heat from it overwhelmed her hand. His cock twitched in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out of the head of his penis and she used her hand to scoop it up and she quickly put it into her mouth and she rolled the liquid in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his ejection.

"That's good," she said seductively, "And I want more." He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up her red lips capture blonde lips. She unlatched herself from him lip and began to trail another path of kisses down his body while her hand still stroked his manhood. When she reached his pubic hair, she nuzzled it and gave it a kiss before she continued her way down to her manhood. Her hand held the base and she watched as she gave him a kiss on his mushroom tip.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and she cooed, "I want you to watch me." He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but he opened up his eyes at her command and watched as she released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. He quivered under her warm tongue and he moaned when he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her tongue circled his head a few times before she began to suck his head and he made a loud noise as he took a deep breath from the sensation. She let him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip again. Her rough tongue gave his manhood a massage on its way up and then he felt her mouth take in one of his balls and he moaned when she rolled it around in her mouth. She let it fall out of her mouth before she put her mouth over the head of his organ again. She did the same thing like last time and circled his head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. He let out another long moan before she began to bob her head up and down as she took it about half of his length. He began to buck into her mouth every time she went back down and it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to flare up.

She suppressed the gag reflex and took all of him in her mouth where she wriggled her mouth and he tossed back his head in a long whimper as she cupped and rolled his testes in her soft hand. She hummed against his penis and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and took in a gulf of air and went back down on him, bobbing her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Making an effort to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!"

She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits. She savored his taste, the same sweet taste that she had experienced earlier from that dollop of pre-cum. She finished him off with a loud smack of the mouth before she yelped in surprise and found herself on her back. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening womanhood.

He kissed down her body once again, giving some attention to each of her breast before he continued his journey to her oasis. He nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing,

"S-Stop t-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!" Naruto smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and she arched her back at the intrusion to her body. They wriggled around and she felt a little bit of pain as she had been celibate for 5 as they adjusted to the foreign objects that had suddenly filled her pussy. She moaned out loud as they began to wriggle and he began to pump them in and out and every time they pumped in, his thumb brushed against a bulb of nerves at the top of her vagina and she moaned and whimpered every time it was roused.

He watched as she moaned and when she closed her eyes, he surprised her by latching his mouth to her nub and giving it a good suck. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation and she felt on edge as his mouth, tongue, and fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. He introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. He felt her squeezing around his finger and he knew she was almost there and he smirked into her clit. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt her seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers, "I- I'm cumming-AHHHH" He had stuck his middle finger of his left hand forcefully into her puckered asshole and the new intrusion doubled her orgasm in strength.

As she flowed, he removed his fingers from her folds and covered her entrance with her mouth. A slew of liquid shot out of her and into his mouth, the sticky substance coating his chin and the regions around his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. Her eyes had fluttered close as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain and she almost blacked out if not for the feeling of Naruto's tongue lapping up her pussy juices. He looked up and she giggled at his cum covered face. He wiped it all away with his hands and he licked his hands before he leaned up and kissed her red lips with all the passion he could muster. He let go and leaned over towards her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her answers were a soft kiss and a nod of her head. He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they stared into the depths of each others eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way. He bent down and kissed her red lips again as he pumped into her slowly. A light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Naru-kun. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her tummy began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back grounded into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against the headboard.

For Naruto, her tight wet cavern had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. They had started out slow and both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment before their lust and desired filled eyes took over and the wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the candlelit rooms. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for 15 minutes before the fires in their bellies caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the liquid glowed off their skin as the candles began to die down and plunged the room into partial darkness. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Mito felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing together inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Naruto fell onto her breast and his face burrowed its way in between the valley of her breasts.

"**Stopped it. Kit" **Kyubi yelled. Naruto blinked turned back Kyubi" **Do you know what have you done?" **

Naruto face turned into horror " _damn it, all the time were kyubi was behind the seal then" _Naruto slowly turned his face towards her then backed to Kyubi " a. um what have I done"Naruto shuttered. He Know what his meant.

" **Baka, you just has been sex with Mito Uzumaki. First Hokage wife , Secondary strongest women in the Konaha and Uzumaki village. And Mostly she is grandmother of Tsuande Senju….That doesn't mind it but main things you JUST SEX WITH HER. MY GREATERST ENEMY …" **Kyubi shouting more and more words towards him.

Naruto face paled he didn't believe he'd just sex with First Hokage wife " Hey don't say that Kyubi. She doesn't old hag , she look like Tsuande old sister or little bit" Naruto blinked at two arms were wrapped behind him. Naruto might to know what happened next " a Mito..hump" Mito captured his lips with her red lips giving him a heated kiss. When Mito broke the kiss and look backed to Kyubi cells.

"Well Kyubi-san long time no see" she said with grinned." I never knew you're new container has lot of potential and know how to handle women"

"**Shut up bitch. Why the hell are you here ? Last I know you were died when I was seal inside Kushina and there now way you should be alive" **Kyubi growled.

"Well first of all I'm soul, yes I'm dead but as you know" she rubbed her cheek against his" as per I'm her soul I would be disappeard in few moments ago. But This blonde I mean Naruto gave me such a pleasure and his serum inside me. I become his soul partner. That means I will not fade away"

"**No that impossible..nooooooo" **Kyubi shouted behind the cell. Mito look at Naruto who was still confused.

Mito smirked turned his face toward her " You didn't understand don't you " Naruto nobbed. She sighed " Okay I'll tell you later Naruto-kun. You should go back you've to face another danger"

"what are you talking about" Naruto asked.

Mito smirked " You'll find out Naruto-kun" she grabbed his head giving him a heated kiss before he disappreared.

Naruto shot opened his eyes looking around he still his apartment. "_Man what a weird dream" _Naruto tried to lifted his body but he can't. he look his chest his eyes widen as he seen the another naked brown hair women sleeping on his chest.

As Naruto sudden movement brown hair women opened and Look at Naruto. " Ohh Naruto-kun, good morning" Women said with sweet smile while her whole body was naked.

"Who're you" Naruto asked.

Women blinked "Ohh, Naruto-kun you didn't recongnised me, I'm hurt" she said with sweet tone. "It's really troublesome to explained the whole things to you" she forward "let me give you a clue" she give him another passionate kiss. Naruto surprised at women as couple of seconds later she broke the kiss " now do you remember me, Naruto-kun"

Naruto eyes again widened as he remember such type of tone only one person and the women "are you shikamaru mother Yoshino-san"

Yoshino smiled " great now, you remember me. I never forgot this moment Naruto-kun. This is one of the best Hour I ever had" Yoshino rubbed her head against his chest. While naruto face is paled when and how did he sex with her. But as he knew only one person had control Naruto body when he uncouncious.

"_**Kyubi-bastard tell me everything what have you done" **_Naruto yelled in his demonic tone.

Kyubi smirked at blonde" **what I mean when you had sex with Mito Uzumaki" **Naruto Blushed at him and side line Mito has grinned but he continue" **That women enter your apartment without you I teach her lesson"**

"Lesson?"

"**yeah I gave her what she desire"**

"desire"

"**Yeah I using your body to granted her wished**"

"well in short Kyubi using you body and had sex with her" Mito said in short.

Naruto paled at that movement and thinking how to explained her.


	6. Naruto Yoshino Nara

Stepping inside and setting her umbrella to the side of the entrance, Nara Yoshino sighed. The terrible mission had just started, and though her husband was safe at Tsunade's side as her top advisor, she feared for her son. Of course, she had faith in his friends, Ino and Chouji, and his lax nature would be kept in check by the fan-waving kunoichi. Yoshino smiled quaintly at the thought of the jounin from Sunagakure becoming her daughter-in-law; she approved of Temari's attitude: mindful and respectful of her elders while still being tough on those who were insubordinate, namely Shikamaru.

Her son was inexcusably lazy, but Yoshino was sure that he and his father would do well in this terrible mission and come back to her safe and sound. As harsh as she may be on the both of them, she loved them dearly and hoped that their small family would expand someday, either with a sibling for Shikamaru or a grandchild for his parents.

She set her groceries out on the kitchen table. Cooking for one again; after so many years providing meals for her family, it felt strange to restrict the portions to only one sharing. She had been working in habit for so long, she felt that she had gorged a bit too much on last night's dinner. She would make less this time around. It was better to be a little hungry going to bed rather than feeling stuffed.

Taking a carton of milk to the refrigerator, she opened the door and looked inside. Everything was pleasantly organized, just as she expected it to be. Lazy, they may have been, but Yoshino's boys were quite the compulsive placers. She made to move the eggs, but then hesitated. The content look in her eyes suddenly flared to anger. With a yank, she pulled the carton out and glanced inside. Nothing… "I told Shikamaru to throw it away when it was empty," she fumed, which was the first time she had gotten angry since the terrible mission began. Rather than put the cardboard container in the trash, she set it aside for when Shikamaru got back. Whether or not he was accompanied by his friends, she would give him the usual harsh scolding to let him know that when something is used up, it does not go back in the refrigerator to take up space!

Grumbling to herself about her son's laziness, she replenished the shelves with foodstuffs, leaving out only the ingredients for a modest stew to brace against the eerie chill of a nighttime storm. A woman like her wasn't afraid of the lightning and thunder, but it was much more tolerable if she had her husband to snuggle against in bed; it was one of those scarce instances when they would lie together as a happy couple. The timing of the storm was fitting for the terrible mission, but she wished it could've come a day earlier, when Shikaku was just getting ready to depart for battle.

The pot was set upon the stove over an energetic flame. Though she had hoped not to, while lost in her thoughts, she unconsciously made a batch large enough to feed her family. She exhaled and gave a weary smile while throwing in some seasonings. "I guess I'll save the leftovers," she decided, not wanting to get upset and not have anyone to direct her ranting to. Maybe she could give it to the Akimichi clan, but perhaps leftovers wouldn't be enough to satisfy their ever-rumbling tummies.

She sighed as she stirred the contents. It wasn't bubbling yet – not even simmering. Banging the wooden spoon on the rim of the pot to rid it to clear it of the stew, she stepped back and observed her meal. This brief contemplation led her to think of tomorrow morning's meal. Eggs were a hardy and usual breakfast in the Nara household, and unfortunately, she had none. She tightened her mouth in thought. There was enough time, she reason. The market wasn't going to close for a few more minutes; she could make it there and back in time before the stew became burnt.

She shuffled back over to the door and slipped her sandals on. The umbrella was grabbed and opened the second she stepped out into the rain. Careful to lock up – as her family was cautious no matter what – she headed out to buy eggs. Unfortunately, since she was so dependent on time, she was not able to walk at a leisurely pace, forced to practically run down the muddy paths. Luckily, her efforts were not in vain; she arrived at the grocer just when he was about to close shop and go home.

"Forgot something?" laughed the young merchant, protected by an umbrella.

Yoshino gave a pleasant smile that had him go weak in the knees. It was the kind of smile that had Shikamaru's stomach roil when provided with the evidence that his normally-irate mother actually had the facial capacity to show joy or humor. "Some eggs, please," she said, and was quickly serviced by the energetic salesman. After the exchange of money and gratitude was concluded, Yoshino was off again, sandaled feet padding in the abundant puddles. Tonight his husband and team were coming home.

Yoshino look at the old compartment that none of other then Naruto Uzumaki. Yoshino now getting angry as she remind what Shikamaru told her. Even Shikaku and Shikamaru were both of the same type always lazy types attitude. She walked at Naruto apartment.

Few time later Yoshino knock the door " **Get up gaki, open the door before I broke it" **Yoshino has wait for several minutes but after that no answer form coming. Yoshino put hand over the door and she blinked at the door was opened.

Yoshino was look at Naruto apartment was dull wall and broke window. Yoshino sighed she knew how Jinchuriki suffer her life. _How will he handle his self. Kushina will never forgive the village if she found out her son life"_

But her anger was still her mind what his son told her. Yoshino look around see that naruto bed room. She put her glories on sofas and enter the room tried to teach him a lesson.

In Naruto room

Naruto mind space kyubi has seen the Nara women enter the room. Kyubi smirked a devil idea clinked his mind. " _Well if Naruto was uncounious why I take his place make some fun"_

Kyubi change several handsign and shouted " Body slpit Justu" Now he has controlled his body for few time. Naruto opened his eyes and look around Nara women standing in front of him.

"Okay Naruto stand up. You need to learn few lesson for Life being" Yoshino said. Naruto raised his eye brow at women statement.

25 Minutes later

Yoshino speech was not finished yet and Kyubi was annoyed at Nara women speech. "_**Damn this women is ridiculous and I don't think she would be finished her life status." **_Naruto/Kyubi devil smirked appeared his face he remind his container having sex with other hotties why he do something that would be unforgiven.

" **I get it that you won't satisfy you love life" **Kyubi said as he using Naruto body.

Yoshino eyes widened at " what do you mean?" Naruto smirked as he get form his bed and walked to Yoshino standing in front of her. " Means you haven't enjoy sex life" Now this speech getting Yoshino angry how dare he say something like that to him it is true he hadn't sex with her husband long time since shikamaru was borned.

(Note: onward story Kyubi using Naruto body)

She was raised his intend to slapped him but caught her arm " **hum its means its true you haven't enjoy you love life let me help you" **

Yoshino shocked at blonde speech how could he say something like that before she could yelling. Yoshino has smelt something weird smell that coming from his hair. All her anger was forgotten and lust was gaining. (Those lust which is she kept last 16 years).

Naruto has pushed Yoshino on bed as Naruto take out his shirt and boxer "**let enjoy this between you and me Nara –san"**

Yoshino sat in front blonde male to keep him covered her arms around her body.

"Please Naruto don't I have husband and family" Yoshino begged.

"**Look women, why do you suffer that annoying life if I know your husband and Shikamaru as my friend was out of the mission and as I know they would be coming tommarow. Then why don't we enjoy it" **Yoshino couldn't help but agreed his words as the pervert shampoo has doing it."**now take out your clothes and lets start it" **she nobbed as removed her clothes. she lay on her back and spread her folds apart with both hands. Naruto pounced on Yoshino and planted his lips on hers.

Blue eyes met black ones as Naruto's tongue entered Yoshino's mouth and dominated the inside of it. He planted his hands on her breasts and toyed with them.

Yoshino tried what she could to get on top of Naruto but failed as he kept her underneath him and kneaded her breasts. He squeezed Yoshino's breasts and groped them endlessly.

"_Damn, its doing very well and his kiss wait what the hell am I thinking"_Yoshino had the inside of her mouth licked by Naruto and she pitted her tongue against his.

Though Naruto's tongue outmatched the speed of Yoshino's, she still licked his tongue and their saliva blended together. Naruto broke the kiss and Yoshino watched as he lower his head to her bosom to plant his lips on her tits.

"**You knew you has nice body Nara-san and great tits**_**" **_Yoshino blushed at his compliment ever his husband never say this before .His fingers massaged the areas he cupped and he flicked his tongue on her nipples. His tongue roughly brushed against the sizeable orbs of flesh and Yoshino closed her eyes.

Yoshino Nara Head of Nara clan woman lowly moaned as Naruto caressed her ample breasts and tasted them. Naruto held the orbs of flesh together and licked them.

Kyubi realized Yoshino's nipples were getting hard and began suckling her tits. Yoshino moved her hand and placed it on the back of Naruto's head holding him closer to her chest.

"_**Damn in the thousand year I had enjoy myself" **__Kyubi though he enjoying the Nara women body._

Naruto licked Yoshino's nipples and the blush remained on her face while he began brushing his length against her folds, which was starting to turn wet from his groping. He then went on to lick her deep cleavage and he licked his way up to her neck.

Naruto started licking Yoshino's neck and she whimpered as the tongue roughly rubbed on her. He took one of his hands off her breast and guided it down her womanhood.

Following his instinct that she may have been wet by his current actions, he wriggled his fingers into her warmth and started rubbing them against her moist walls.

"Naruto-kun!" Yoshino moaned as he wildly moved his fingers inside her pussy and teased her tight insides. He licked Yoshino's chest and moved himself downward until his face was in front of her folds.

Not wasting a second, Naruto began licking his way through the wet folds and into Yoshino's body. She moaned loudly at this as she looked down to see Naruto already hungrily licking her insides and watched him work his tongue.

"_**Wow damn her test was great**_**"**

Naruto wagged his tongue inside Yoshino's pussy and simultaneously rubbed his fingers on her clit. Yoshino moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue work its way through her inner tunnels and licked her wetness. He wagged his tongue inside Yoshino and she gripped the bed as her breasts slowly bobbed from the lust. He reached up and palmed one of Yoshino's breasts.

She enjoyed the feeling as Naruto sank his fingers into her mound and fondled it as he vigorously tasted her warmth. He swirled his tongue on the moist walls of flesh and licked the inner walls."_Ohh god I can't resist"_

Naruto swayed his tongue inside Yoshino's body and she frequently moved her legs. She placed her other hand on her free mound to fondle it and doing only served to increase her wetness.

Jinchuriki tongue licked her moist caverns and squeezed the breast he held. Yoshino bit her lower lip to suppress a loud moan as Naruto's tongue worked its way inside of her and she placed her other hand on top of Naruto's. The pair both fondled her breast as Naruto's tongue wildly swirled in her womanhood while he rubbed his fingers on her folds simultaneously. Yoshino's ample breasts slowly bobbed as her pussy was tasted and Naruto's tongue wriggled inside of her.

Yoshino moaned pleasurably as Naruto licked her wet inner tunnels and they worked together to caress her breast. Naruto pinched Yoshino's nipple and she moaned loudly for a moment at her sensitive bud being pinched."_well his test was great than Shikaku"_

Naruto placed his other hand on Yoshino's free breast and kneaded it as well. Yoshino whimpered while both her breasts were squeezed and toyed with by Naruto. He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed; bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. Yoshino moaned as her breasts fell back and she began bucking her hips out of excitement.

"**has your husband had done this type of sex in your life" **Kyubi asked.

"No" Yoshino answered.

Naruto began squeezing Yoshino's ass cheeks as he buried his tongue in her wetness and she began toying with her breasts out of lust. The blonde man's tongue ravaged Yoshino's warmth and groped her ass simultaneously.

The blush on Yoshino's face remained constant as Naruto tasted her innards and her head began rolling around as she moaned. Yoshino's face turned into a lust-filled smile while her eyes remained closed and she whimpered as she felt herself about to come.

Naruto wildly shook his head like a dog and made his tongue lick Yoshino's folds; making her eyes snap open in the process. This was the last straw for Yoshino as she instantly came a moment later and her fluids oozed out of her panted as Naruto licked her fluids clean and set her rear down on the bed. He stood up and flexed himself as Yoshino caught her breath.

After catching her breath, Yoshino got onto her knees and pressed her breasts on his erection; catching his attention. She smiled up at him as she began kneading her breasts together on his length and she looked at it in amazement; admiring it strong it felt inside her cleavage.

She placed her mouth on the erection and Naruto placed his hand on top of her head to hold her steady as he began to pump his cock into her mouth. Even with Naruto's speed, Yoshino did what she could to suck off Naruto's member and keep it enclosed inside of her ample bust.

He moaned as he rammed his erection into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around the head of it. She smothered her breasts on his stiff length and used them to jerk it off.

Naruto held onto Yoshino's head as she moved it back and forth on his cock. Her saliva covered it as she squeezed her breasts on it and rubbed her erect tits on the shaft of it.

She moaned as the erection pumped itself into her mouth and her tongue slowly brushed it. She held her breasts together as Naruto's pounded his cock through her deep cleavage and the jiggling breasts bounced on his soft mounds pressed together on Naruto's stiffness and he plunged it through them. Yoshino's hot tongue stirred around Naruto's length and kept him satisfied.

Naruto thrust into the orbs that bounced on his member and watched as Yoshino pleasured his powerful member. Yoshino's head followed Naruto's wild thrusts as did her breasts and she kneaded them together on his shaft.

Naruto pounded into the deep cleavage and moaned in ecstasy. Yoshino tapped her tongue on Naruto's length and flicked her tongue on it.

Yoshino moaned as she felt Naruto's member twitch inside her mouth and she realized he was about to come. She squeezed her breasts together on his erection and just then; Naruto unleashed a torrent of semen in her mouth.

Yoshino did her best not to take her mouth off Naruto's length as he came heavily and removed his cock. She swallowed the semen and noticed Naruto crouching down behind her.

He gripped her forearms and pulled her back. She didn't struggle as she figured he wasn't trying to hurt her and pulled her onto his lap taking his cock into her warmth and having her hymen broken through.

Yoshino moaned loudly at this before Naruto started to thrust his length into her core. She began to buck her hips to grind Naruto's powerfully erection and her breasts heaved in the process. Naruto moaned with Yoshino as he cupped her breasts and caressed them. She moaned loudly at how good Naruto's hands felt on her jiggling breasts and he did likewise with the feeling of her warmth.

Naruto caressed Yoshino's breasts as they heaved and sank his fingers into them. He rubbed them together and pounded his hardness into her warm innards that housed it.

Naruto pounded his throbbing erection into Yoshino bucked her hips and gripped the bed sheets. The blonde moaned as the warmth was pummeled into by his erection and the moist walls rubbed it at it flew into them.

Yoshino worked her hips in total tandem with Naruto's movements and moaned at how big he felt inside her inner tunnels. Her plump ass smacked onto Naruto's lap as he pummeled his cock into her core and she fell back onto him.

She moaned and worked her hips on his length. Naruto fondled Yoshino's jiggling bosom as he jetted his manhood into her warmth and her walls rumbled due to the heavy impact of the blonde's member.

Yoshino planted her hands onto the bed and dug her nails into the sheets. The brown-haired woman whimpered as Naruto's erection slammed its way into her core and rubbed against her walls. Naruto growled lustfully at the warmth of Yoshino's innards as he pummeled his hardness into her tight crevice.

_"He's hitting so deep!" _Yoshino thought to herself as Naruto rammed his manhood into her warmth. He circled his fingers around her tits and gripped them.

Naruto began twisting them and pulling them downward; teasing Yoshino and making her core wetter. This was fine to Naruto as his length plummeted into Yoshino's pussy and hit her worked her walls on Naruto's cock and moaned with him. Naruto began brushing his tongue on her cheek and Yoshino's blush took up most of her face at that moist womanhood was rocketed into by Naruto's cock and she moaned as her mounds jiggled endlessly. Yoshino wiggled her hips and had her insides milk Naruto's erection.

She eventually opened her mouth and allowed Naruto's tongue to enter it. Their tongues met and instantly began to do battle.

The tongues wildly licked each other as Naruto caressed Yoshino's' heaving breasts and groped them. Their bright eyes might one another and covered each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Naruto growled huskily and signified he was about to release. Yoshino bucked her hips and watched the possessed blonde man pump his length into her body.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto thrust into Yoshino a final time and buried his member in her warmth as her walls wrapped around him; squeezing his seed out of his cock and allowing it to enter her womb.

Both Naruto and Yoshino moaned loudly at this as the former squeezed the large mounds a final time. Yoshino got off Naruto and panted as sweat ran down her forehead.

_"I figured he'd be amazing at something like this."_ Yoshino thought before she noticed Naruto, who was still on his back, reaching for her and she placed herself on his lap. She lowered her head down to kiss Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her.

_"Gotta keep him aroused." _Yoshino thought to herself before positioning her womanhood over Naruto's erection and sinking herself onto it. She moaned into Naruto's mouth and fell slightly forth.

Her breasts began heaving over Naruto and her ass began to tap on his crotch. Naruto thrust into the young woman and held onto her ass as he did so.

He moaned with Yoshino as her ass repeatedly hit his lap and he watched her breasts jiggle over him. Yoshino rolled her hips forth and brought her womanhood onto Naruto's length as he plunged it into her.

Naruto's fingers massaged the flesh of Yoshino's ass and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She watched as Naruto drove his member into her inner tunnels and rode him.

She sat upright and looked to see Naruto reach up to cup whatever he could hold of her breasts. Naruto sank his fingers into the jiggling mounds and caressed them.

His fingers pinched her tits and pulled them forward. Yoshino bit her lower lip and her blush was reborn on her face.

Yoshino moaned loudly and kept her hands on Naruto's shoulders. He thrust his manhood into her walls and Yoshino moved her hips forth on his length.

Her tight walls grinded Naruto's cock and he sat upright to bring his face to her bosom. He squeezed the breasts together and kept them like so to put his lips on the erect buds.

Naruto suckled the jiggling mounds and massaged the warm flesh with his fingers. Yoshino moaned loudly at this and wrapped her arms around the back of his head; smothering his face into her deep cleavage.

This didn't bother Naruto in the least as he licked the inside of her cleavage and jetted his cock into her walls. Her breasts jiggled and Naruto nuzzled the ample orbs while licking them.

He then sank his teeth into the mound as he came into Yoshino and a torrent of cum filled her core. Yoshino moaned and threw her upper body back as she did soand took Naruto with her. He landed on top of her and removed his member for a moment.

Their cum poured out of Yoshino before Naruto's length entered into her once again and didn't waste one moment in ramming himself into her. Yoshino moaned before beginning to buck her hips and looked into Naruto's face.

Serene green eyes faced animalistic as Naruto began licking her lips and her mouth opened. Her tongue lashed out of her mouth and met Naruto's tongue.

Her breasts bobbed up and down as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back. She held him close to her and her mounds pressed against his chest.

Naruto pummeled his erection into Yoshino's wetness and moaned from his cock inside the tight crevices. She stopped licking Naruto's tongue as he kissed her and she ran her hand through his hair.

Naruto's member slammed into Yoshino's innards that grinded his length and his waves of thrusts made the sounds of flesh smacking sound throughout the room. Yoshino moaned into Naruto's mouth and held onto his torso tightly.

He moaned at how good her breasts felt and slightly lifted his upper body to plant his hands on the jiggling orbs of flesh. Naruto groped the mounds and kneaded them together.

Naruto rutted his hips and sent his member into Yoshino's warmth. Yoshino still kissed Naruto and trickled her fingers through his hair.

Yoshino's blush was still on her face and she whimpered as the impact of Naruto's cock ramming itself into her womanhood. Nara women kuniochi held onto Naruto's tightly as he pumped himself into her core and rumbled them as well.

Naruto thrust into Yoshino's entrance so much that her eyes closed and a pleasure-filled smile appeared on her face. She bucked her hips and moaned into Naruto's mouth as they came for the third time.

Flash back end of the previous chap.

"**Both fall we fall in the sleep" **kyubi told has been seen his face paled.

(Note now Naruto using his body free will)

Naruto paled as he knew the all the situation was out of the hand. Naruto gulped gather the some courage tired to apolosied her.

Before he say something Yoshino said " Naruto-kun , can we do this once more before we leave" Yoshino look at Him " Please before Shikaku and Shikamaru" Naruto surprised and confused what to do answer.

"_Naruto-kun, you've should do it. If you don't I make your life miserable got that"_Mito said.

Naruto sighed "_I never understand this womens" _

"_I heard that"_ Mito growled.

"Yoshino wh-what ar-e you d-doing?" Naruto gasped out between groans as Yoshino kept circling her tongue around Naruto's bare chest, paying great attention to his nipples.

"This is your payment for helping this village… and giving me such a pleasure night" Yoshino said as she took a break from her licking, she wasted no time after she finished her sentence… she wrapped her fingers around Naruto's now bare member as she pulled back and forth on his manhood.

"Ahhh… Yoshino -Chan… this feels so good…" Naruto moaned as Yoshino shut him up with her lips, they lip locked for several minutes as Yoshino changed her grip and hand position every now and then to make Naruto groan at a whole new level every time.

Yoshino got an idea and reluctantly left the warm welcoming lips of her lover and traveled down his body, planting kisses all the way down his body sending thrills of excitement and anticipation to Naruto every time Yoshino 's lips kissed a lower part of his anatomy, until…

"Oh god… Yoshino … please don't stop…" Naruto groaned loudly as Yoshino took Naruto's entire soldier into her mouth, deep throating her all the way to the back of her head. Every time she bobbed up and down she would swirl her tongue around his member creating a great sensation for Naruto.

Naruto started panting and sweating slightly as he clutched the bed sheets, Yoshino sensed he was near so she started to hum into his manhood sending pleasure filled vibrations to run up member. Naruto started to groan greatly as his back arched and he grabbed the back of Yoshino 's head.

" YOSHINO-CHAN! I'M CUMING!" Naruto shouted as he released his hot seed into Yoshino 's mouth, who drank it greedily. After Yoshino had drank all of the cum in her mouth she started to suck further on Naruto's manhood, determined on drinking every little drop of her favorite drink. Naruto was still cooling off from his high that he had received while Yoshino carried on to clean his manhood.

"_As I expected, how the hell Kyubi had deal with her"_

"**Just in that way when you kissing Mito that way" **Kyubi said with little growled while Mito grinned.

Before Yoshino even knew it she was in a sitting position as Yoshino kissed her neck feverishly, his hands fondling with Yoshino 's huge assets.

"Oh god Naruto! Please don't stop! You're so good!" Yoshino shouted as she held the back of Naruto's hair, holding him to her bust as Naruto swirled his tongue around Yoshino's nipple. While Naruto was giving his ministrations to Yoshino's nipple he decided to take of her skin tight trousers and her silk panties.

"OH GOD NARUTO-KUN!" Yoshino screamed in pure pleasure as Naruto's two fingers pumped in and out of her while his thumb played with her clit. Yoshino was moaning and wriggling in Naruto's embrace due to the amount of pleasure he was giving her, he smirked inwardly as he watched his pale eyed lover squirm and groan his name over and over again, her pleasured voice was enough to make Naruto's member stiff again.

Naruto decided to let go of her breast and travel down her body, Yoshino didn't really notice, she was in her own little world of pleasure… her inner self was screaming with glee about the fact that Naruto was giving her so much love and affection. Before her inner self could continue any further, Yoshino felt something wet and warm lick in-between her two wet folds. Yoshino let out a giant moan as her legs wrapped around Naruto's head, forcing him further into her womanhood.

"YES NARUTO! PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT! IT FEELS SO GOOD NARUTO!" Yoshino all but screamed as she felt Naruto's tongue switch between licking at her folds to licking at her citreous while Naruto pumped three fingers into Yoshino's folds as his other hand groped her firm ass. Yoshino was close to her release, she sat up and pulled on Naruto's hair, keeping him in place. Naruto sensed her soon to be release so he stimulated her pleasure as he hummed into her womanhood. Yoshino couldn't hold it in any more and released her orgasm all over Naruto's face as he drank it up like a thirsty man.

Yoshino was panting heavily as she gasped for air, moaning and graoaning Naruto's name every now and then. Naruto waited about ten seconds to let Yoshino cool down before he shuffled up to her, putting himself on top of Yoshino.

"Yoshino-Chan… do you want to go all the way? I'll wait if yo…" Naruto begun but never got to finish. she forced herself downwards and impaled herself on Naruto's manhood. She let out a cry of pain as she cried silently into Naruto's chest, Naruto felt horrible that he had caused this pain but he tried to soother her anyway he could. Naruto kissed the top of Yoshino's head and stroked her hair as she tried to cease her tears.

When Yoshino calmed down she slowly started to grind herself into Naruto's still erect member, she let out groans of pure pleasure as the pain subsided, only to be filled with even greater pleasures she had never felt before.

"OH GOD NARUTO! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Yoshino shouted as her fast moans and groans became louder and more pleasure filled as Naruto thrusted faster and deeper into eyed beauty.

Naruto kept this up for a while longer until he grew bored of the position, Naruto growled as he flipped Yoshino onto her backside as he started to thrust into her harder and faster than before. Yoshino was literally yelling, screaming for him to go faster, to go deeper. Naruto complied as he thrust into her with all his might making Yoshino yell in delight.

Naruto leaned down to play with Yoshino's breasts while Naruto continued to thrust into her with more animal instinct, out of instinct Naruto let out a loud growl as he moved his head up to Yoshino's neck and bit down onto her neck. As Naruto bit down Yoshino let out a growl and bit the side of Naruto's neck.

As they channeled their chakra into the bite mark they both suddenly felt their release wash over them, the bite mark had severely turned both of the two on and that had done it for the two lovers. Yoshino screamed Naruto's name as she dug her now sharp claws into Naruto's back while she ridded her orgasm out. Naruto grunted and stayed there while he shot his seed into Yoshino's womanhood

Naruto slumped down on top of Yoshino, losing all of his energy to support himself, Naruto kissed Yoshino 's neck where he had bit down… he didn't know why he did it… but it felt right… Naruto felt a slight dampness on his shoulders so he pulled back and looked into Yoshino 's teary face. Naruto felt like he had done something horrible to her.

" Yoshino? I…" he didn't get to finish because Yoshino lip locked with him as she pulled him as close to her as possible, Naruto was extremely confused… one minute she's horny… the next she's happy… the next she's sad… were all woman this emotional when it came to sex? (… ^_^ …)

"Thank you Naruto… thank you s much…" Yoshino said before kissing his face all around, paying great attention to his cheeks. Naruto was confused some more.

"_I never understand this womens"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

. Gai was trying to think of competions to beat Kakashi in. "That's it!" He yelled and went to find Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled after locating him.

"Gai what the heck?!" Kakashi yelled. Angry that Gai snuck up on him, made his ears ring, and caused him to jump 3 feet into the air. Partly in suprise. The other part because Gai scares him. In too many ways to list.

"I have something to tell you my friend slash rival slash fellow jonin of youth!" Gai said.

"Really Gai? That's great!" Kakashi said sarcasticy. Gai didn't catch the sarcasm.

"I'm so happy you are filled with such joy! Joy equals youth!" Gai said.

"Sarcasm is a foriegn language to you isn't it?" Kakashi asked him.

"Oh Kakashi! So silly!" Gai said while slapping Kakashi on the back so hard he couldn't breath. "We are going to..." Gai began.

_Please don't say 'have a competition'! Please don't say 'have a competition'! _Kakashi prayed. But as usual, his prayers were not answered.

"Have a competition!" Gai said with such gusto it was scary.

"God help me." Kakashi said.

"Are you ready to hear what it is?" Gai asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Sure. Why not." He said while thinking of much better things he could be doing with his life right now.

"We're going to have 3 chalenges. First to best 2 out of 3 wins. Am I a genious or what?!" Guy yelled.

"Oh yes Gai. You're amazing." Kakashi said. Obliviously being sarcastic again.

"Great! Not walking away is very youthfull of you! Soon you'll be almost as youthfull as me!"

"Gai I'm younger than you. By 3 years." Kakashi said. Killing Gai a little on the inside.

"Anyway! Meet me at the bridge tomarrow at 12:00! Bring your students too!" Gai said with nice pose.

"Sorry guy but you knew about my team have mission..so" then Guy interupt him.

"so don't worry about that we could do it later when you'r team has come back from mission"

Kakashi reliefed he has saved by tommaro Tipical guy challenge.


End file.
